Deception
by YvineparG
Summary: Deception, noun, tindakan mengelabui seseorang. Kaizuka bersaudara dan Slaine sekarang tinggal bersama, sangat disarankan membaca Cendrillon sebelumnya. InaSure dan pair lain. Yaoi/Bl. DLDR. UPDATE EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT, 05/07/2015: Mengganti pangkat Magbaredge jadi 'Admiral' dan Inaho jadi 'Kapten'.**

* * *

Slaine sudah pernah mengecap keadaan tiga penjara yang berbeda.

Penjara yang dihuninya lebih lama adalah penjara kedua. Terletak di dekat pesisir pantai pada satu wilayah di negara Jepang, berbau agak apak dengan samar aroma laut dan suara debur ombak yang terdengar. Selnya dingin, tapi bagai neraka ketika musim panas datang. Dia tinggal di sini selama kurang lebih 6 bulan, dengan pengawasan dari sipir yang berkesan sangat malas.

Tapi yang hari ini sedang dia ingat adalah penjara pertama yang dia huni.

Untuk _battleship_ sekelas Deucalion, penjaranya sangat menyiksa. Ruangannya sempit, kalau dibandingkan membuat penjara keduanya terlihat jauh lebih nyaman. Sangat pengap, dengan dengung berisik mesin memantul di penjuru dinding. Baru karat dari jeruji besi sangat menyengat, berpadu bau oli. Dipan tempatnya berbaring hanya dialasi kain seadanya, kotor dan menjijikkan.

Entah beruntung entah tidak, dia berada di sini hanya sekian jam lamanya, sambil berbaring pada sisi tubuhnya yang tak nyeri dan berusaha bernapas senormal mungkin dengan dada nyeri. Kedua tangan di borgol, dan setidaknya dua prajurit menjaga selnya. Dia ingat dia sempat berguling sekali, berusaha menganalisis cedera pada tubuh. Dia juga ingat setidaknya tiga rusuknya patah.

Penjaranya yang ketiga, yang sedang dijalaninya sekarang lebih absurd daripada kedua penjara sebelumnya. Tanpa diragukan, jauh, jauh lebih nyaman dan lebih bersih. Berbau citrus dan menthol yang menyegarkan dan rempah-rempah—terutama kayu manis. Membuatnya merasa terlindungi, tapi juga tidak pernah membuatnya lupa bila dia dikekang.

_Mata hijau membuka ketika sentuhan yang membentuk pola di punggungnya tak juga berhenti. Setengah berguling, pemiliknya menemukan sepasang mata berwarna karat menatapnya balik._

_"Pagi, Slaine."_

Penjara ketiganya—yang terakhir, dan mungkin akan dijalaninya seumur hidup—bernama Kaizuka Inaho.

.

* * *

**.**

**CONFIDENTIAL**

**Deception**

**After 'Cendrillon'**

**.**

**Confidential (adj)****  
****"Dimaksudkan untuk dirahasiakan"****  
****Sinonim; private, personal, intimate, quiet, secret, sensitive, classified, restricted, unofficial, unrevealed, undisclosed, unpublished, hush-hush, mum, sub rosa, privy**

**Deception (noun)**

**Tindakan mengelabui seseorang.**

**Sinonim; deceit, trick, conjuration**

**.**

Aldnoah Zero (c) A-1 Pictures. Troyca

cameo (c) Ichirō ŌKouchi, Sunrise

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini, semuanya murni untuk senang-senang dan menumpahkan delusi.

.

YvineparG: terima kasih karena sudah mereview cerita kami yang sebelumnya, 'Cendrillon'. 'Deception' ini adalah sekuel dari 'Cendrillon'. Ngomong-ngomong saya lagi yang bertanggung jawab untuk sebagian besar isi fic ini. Jadi kalau kalian melihat joke garing.. ya, kalian tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan. #berguling

cup_of_comforts: hi, it's c_o_c again. thank you so much for the support in the previous story!  
this is the second installment. nothing much happened except more humour (which, is thanks to Yvine). more will be coming soon, so please enjoy this one!

and as per the title say... this story is nothing but deception. do not be fooled.

Warning; typo, yaoi/BL, humor garing, Slaine masih dinistakan, dialog ambigu.

DLDR, Enjoy.

.

* * *

.

Hubungan mereka tidak pernah bertahan terlalu lama di satu titik. Pada pertemuan pertama, mereka dapat dikatakan rekan ketika menembak jatuh Hellas. Tapi dalam sekejap pula hubungan mereka kembali lagi berubah menjadi musuh ketika Inaho menembak _sky carrier_ Slaine. Setelahnya hubungan mereka seolah ditukar-tukar antara rival, sekedar mengenal, orang yang tidak disuka, sampai lawan berebut cinta Asseylum. Lalu untuk beberapa saat, tampaknya hubungan mereka berhenti pada status musuh, untuk berubah lagi selanjutnya menjadi tawanan perang dan penawan.

Tapi sekali lagi hubungan mereka mencapai status baru yang tidak sekalipun pernah melintas di benak mereka bisa terjadi pada Slaine dan Inaho. Suami-istri.

Secara teknis, seharusnya suami-suami. Tapi karena atas saran _seseorang_, mereka menikah dengan Slaine tercatat sebagai Kotori Kou, seorang perempuan. Jadi, yep, mereka suami-istri.

Bukan berarti Slaine mau dengan suka rela. Ayolah, dia masih punya harga diri sebagai lelaki. Kebetulan saja situasinya sekarang mengharuskannya berdandan dan bersolek layaknya perempuan. Ha, dia bahkan layak menerima penghargaan karena sudah bertahan menahan malu untuk tampil di muka umum dengan gaun berenda.

Setidaknya di rumah dia masih dibolehkan tampil seperti lelaki pada umumnya.

Tapi hari ini, Kaizuka Yuki, kakak dari suaminya—ahem, _kakak iparnya_, datang memberikan vonis mengerikan—yang diucapkan setelah menjatuhkan granat berupa ucapan ambigu.

"Buka pakaianmu. Sekarang."

.

* * *

.

Sesungguhnya Inaho tidak bermaksud keluar selama ini. Dia hanya berniat keluar sejenak, membeli keperluan rumah tangga—makanan, alat mandi, juga keperluan bulanan Yuki-nee. Heran dia kenapa kakaknya yang satu itu bisa menyuruhnya belanja hal semacam itu. Inaho tidak butuh diperhatikan dengan tatapan curiga dari kasir—lalu pulang.

...oke, rencananya mungkin jadi berubah sedikit. Tapi itu karena kebetulan tadi ada diskon besar-besaran di pertokoan ketika dia kembali dari supermarket.

Inaho sampai di apartemen yang dia tinggali sekarang ketika hari agak sore. Sejak dia masuk kemiliteran dan naik pangkat, pemasukan untuk keluarga Kaizuka bertambah, cukup banyak malah. Tak berapa lama setelah keadaan membaik, Inaho dan Yuki memutuskan patungan untuk pindah ke apartemen baru yang lebih dekat dengan tempat kerja mereka.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, keputusan mereka untuk pindah mungkin tepat juga. Karena setelahnya rumah mereka kedatangan satu penghuni lagi.

Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, manusia bumi yang kemudian tinggal di Vers. Mantan count anggota Orbital Knights kerajaan Vers. Tawanan perang yang pada publik dikatakan sudah mati—orang yang dikambinghitamkan demi perdamaian antar Vers dan Bumi. Orang yang harus diawasi Inaho—dilakukan dengan suka rela pula, ngomong-ngomong. Istri—atau suami?—Inaho.

Tidak, dia tidak bercanda. Mereka sudah menikah dan sah. Tapi... Slaine tercatat sebagai perempuan, dengan nama Kotori Kou.

Inaho berani sumpah dia tidak ada ambil bagian dalam urusan itu kecuali di bagian nama. Tentang dia dan Slaine menikah itu hanya celetukan yang dia keluarkan ketika mengurutkan semua kemungkinan agar Slaine bisa bebas dari penjara dalam rapat tertutup bersama petinggi militer dan Vers yang paham dengan apa yang sebetulnya terjadi dan berpikiran cukup terbuka. Kebetulan celetukannya itu terdengar oleh Raja Klancain. Sisanya... Ya sudah jelas.

Sebagai seseorang yang sebisa mungkin selalu mengedepankan logika dan rasionalitas dalam berpikir, Inaho sangat tidak habis pikir kenapa di antara semua keputusan justru hal itu yang dianggap Klancain sebagai cara paling baik. Dia berusaha membantah, tapi apa daya, dengan Klancain Cruhteo yang tampaknya punya bakat alami membuat orang-orang setuju dengan usulannya menjadi lawan, bantahan Inaho seakan tak ada artinya. Hanya alasan _'Slaine'kan bukan perempuan'_ yang membuat rapat berujung menjadi acara 'ayo-bujuk-Inaho-agar-menikah-dengan-Slaine' terhenti sejenak. Inaho juga merasa lega sejenak.

Tapi kemudian Klancain mencetuskan ide brillian—terlalu memaksakan dan absurd, menurut Inaho, tapi protesnya lagi-lagi tidak dianggap—dan berkat ide brillian itu lah dia kini menikah dengan Slaine Saazbaum Troyard alias Kotori Kou. Inaho tidak tahu mau merasa sedih, ngenes, atau apa. Seriusan.

Sekarang kembali lagi ke Inaho yang akhirnya masuk ke apartemen setelah berkutat membuka pintu dengan banyak kantung belanjaan di tangan. Mendorong pintu membuka, Inaho buru-buru masuk lalu mendorong pintu menutup dengan kakinya.

"Aku pulang."

_"Selamat datang Nao-kun~!"_

Suara sang kakak, Kaizuka Yuki, terdengar agak jauh di dalam. Mungkin sedang bersantai di kamar atau ruang tamu, menonton drama sambil makan keripik kentang. Nanti Inaho harus mengingatkan Yuki untuk membersihkan remahnya sendiri kalau dia benar-benar makan keripik.

"Yuki-nee—"

_"Inaho-san, tolong!"_

Inaho mengerjapkan mata. Loh?

_"Slaine-kun, diam dong!"_

_"M-Mana bisa aku diam begitu saja—- **Inaho-san!**"_

Inaho cepat-cepat meletakkan belanjaannya dan menuju kamar, tempat dia meyakini darimana suara itu berasal. Dia membuka pintu, nama Yuki sudah di ujung lidah, tapi suaranya hilang sama sekali ketika menatap pemandangan di depannya. Mata sewarna karat melebar sedikit.

Melihat Slaine bersama Yuki beberapa waktu belakangan ini bukan lagi pemandangan aneh. Walau awalnya Yuki tidak suka Slaine—biar begitu Yuki sangat sayang pada Inaho, dan kakak mana yang suka melihat adiknya sendiri jatuh dalam koma sekian bulan dan berakhir buta sebelah—tapi dia mulai bisa menerima Slaine ketika Klancain 'tanpa sengaja' membahas tentang masa lalu Slaine. Selanjutnya Inaho hanya tahu kalau Yuki jadi lebih ramah pada Slaine.

Tapi seakrabnya sang kakak dan suami—istri? Terserah deh—nya, melihat pemandangan yang ini membuat Inaho merasakan berbagai macan perasaan. Campur aduk. Nano nano. Manis, asam, asin, rame rasanya—_BUKAN, OI_— jumpalitan jadi satu.

Slaine setengah berbaring di ranjang, menopang tubuh dengan siku. Kedua kaki menekuk dan terbuka lebar, yang kiri tumitnya melesak dalam di ranjang sementara yang kanan menekuk dalam sampai lututnya nyaris menyentuh dada. Di antara keduanya ada Yuki. Berlutut dengan setengah badan condong pada Slaine. Kedua tangan menahan kaki Slaine, yang satu menahan agar paha Slaine tetap membuka, satunya lagi dalam posisi menyingkap atasannya. Posisi yang sungguh spektakuler dan mengundang kesalahpahaman bagi siapapun yang melihat, termasuk Inaho. Apalagi Slaine pakai pakaian longgar yang tersingkap sampai paha pucat nan mulus dan perut rata itu terlihat.

Mereka bertatapan. Wajah Yuki tampak di persilangan kesal dan tak sabar. Slaine berwajah panik, mata hijau melebar berkaca-kaca, seperti tinggal sejengkal lagi sampai dia menangis. Inaho mundur selangkah lalu menutup pintu pelan-pelan.

Ceritanya biar dramatis.

_Klap_

Pintu menutup. Inaho menempelkan keningnya di pintu. Tarik napas dalam dan hembuskan, lalu hitung.

_"Tiga koma satu empat satu lima sembilan dua en—-"_

**"Nao-kun/Inaho-san, ini tidak seperti yang kamu bayangkan—!"**

.

* * *

.

Dari dulu Yuki sudah tahu kalau dia dan Inaho itu bedanya seperti bumi dan langit. Yuki mewarisi sebagian besar gen papa Kaizuka, sementara Inaho dominan dari mama mereka. Sifat merekapun Yuki sebagian besar mewarisi dari papa dan Inaho dari mama, makanya jadi bertolak belakang begitu. Yang mereka dapatkan sama rata sama rasa hanya warna rambut papa.

Jadi kalau disimpulkan, Yuki itu lebih mirip papa Kaizuka, sementara Inaho mirip mama Kaizuka.

Tapi sungguh canggung sekali rasanya ketika dia dan Slaine duduk bersebelahan di sofa sementara Inaho duduk di sofa _single_ di hadapan mereka, melipat kaki sambil memijit kening dan menghela napas layaknya ibu mendapati sang anak dan pacar anaknya dalam posisi mau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ada inosennya sama sekali.

"Nao-kun, aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini..."

Salah langkah. Kalimat Yuki seperti keluar dari pria yang ketangkap basah bersama selingkuhannya oleh sang pacar. Sangat khas _shojo manga_ picisan yang dulu diperlihatkan pada Rayet oleh Inko dan Nina. Suasana canggung jadi makin canggung. Slaine yang seumur-umur belum pernah menyentuh _shojo manga_ sekalipun sadar kalau kalimat tadi tidak akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah.

"..Yuki-nee," Inaho mengucap pelan. "...Aku tahu kalau Yuki-nee agak kesal karena Marito-san tidak juga memberi kejelasan mau memilih Yuki-nee atau Admiral Magbaredge... Tapi jangan incar Slaine juga dong."

Tangan Slaine dan Yuki menghantam meja bersamaan, Slaine sudah setengah berdiri. Wajah mereka sama-sama merona merah karena asumsi Inaho yang melenceng jauh dari alasan sesungguhnya dan sediki menyentil perasaan Yuki.

"Mana mungkin begitu—!"

"Tidak begitu!"

Inaho menjawab tanpa kehilangan tempo dan masih sambil minum teh dengan tenangnya. "Terus?"

Tapi belum sempat salah satu menjawab, Inaho menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan serius.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuki-nee..."

"Y-Ya?"

"Kutegaskan saja, Slaine jangan diapa-apakan ya. Aku saja belum sempat menyentuh di—mmmh!" maksudnya bercanda sedikit, tapi mulutnya lalu setengah ditampar oleh Slaine yang setengah melempar diri ke depan.

**"YAK CUKUP SAMPAI DI SANA—-"**

.

* * *

.

"Terus ada apa?"

Yuki dan Slaine tampak lebih lega ketika akhirnya pertanyaan yang seharusnya keluar dari mulut Inaho. Mereka sudah kembali ke posisi duduk masing-masing. Inaho masih sesekali mengusap sekitar mulutnya yang perih karena dibekap setengah ditampar Slaine. Tampaknya Slaine kelebihan tenaga ketika memaksa menutup mulut Inaho. Atau mungkin dia sengaja, hitung-hitung balas dendam. Inaho mengangguk-angguk kecil. Bisa jadi.

Memijit kening, Yuki akhirnya angkat bicara. "Aku hanya menyuruh Slaine-kun membuka pakaiannya supaya aku bisa mencukur bulu kakinya. Atau ketiak. Terserah deh."

Hening agak lama. Yuki menatap Inaho yang memasang wajah antara heran tapi mengernyit juga.

"Apa aman untukku untuk bertanya buat apa melakukan hal itu?"

Inaho bisa dikatakan cukup tahu kalau Yuki mencukur bulu kaki dan tangannya. Sekali-dua kali pernah melihatnya melakukan itu saat musim panas. Inaho bahkan kadang-kadang disuruh membantu menarik _wax_ yang ditempelkan Yuki ke kakinya kalau dia melakukan _waxing_ alih-alih mencukur biasa. Lebih sering daripada tidak prosesi ini berakhir dengan Yuki menjerit kesakitan dan Inaho mensyukuri dia mendapat jatah gen dari sang mama yang membuat rambutnya tumbuh di kepala saja—dominan di kepala setidaknya.

"Nao-kun," Yuki tampak gemas. "Slaine-kun sekarang juga berperan jadi Kou, perempuan, istrimu. Kemarin tidak ada yang memerhatikan karena dia kulitnya putih dan rambutnya pucat, juga mengenakan Stocking dan selendang. _Tapi tidak ada perempuan yang punya bulu **selebat** ini!_"

Untuk menegaskan poinnya, Yuki menunjuk kaki Slaine. Mata kedua pemuda yang lain juga ikut menatap arah yang ditunjuk Yuki. Kaki Slaine.. Biasa saja sih. Seperti kaki lelaki pada umumnya. Putih pucat dan mulus. Lututnya agak menonjol sedikit karena kurus, tapi betis dan pahanya kencang dengan otot terlatih. Dan namanya lelaki, kaki Slaine juga tidak luput dari rambut-rambut halus yang tumbuh di kakinya.

Ya apa mau dikata. Slaine masih lelaki sejati dengan hormon normal. Ini hal wajar, bahkan untuk standar Inaho sekalipun. Justru Inaho bakal heran kalau Slaine sengaja mencukur kakinya. Buat apa? Ya kali Slaine mau pamer kaki mulus, adanya dia bisa kedinginan di Vers.

"...Aku tidak mengerti, Yuki-nee," Inaho mengucap pelan, masih memerhatikan kaki Slaine. "Menurutku tidak ada masalah dengan kakinya."

"_Tidak ada masalah?_ Lihat baik-baik Nao-kun!" untuk penekanan, Yuki sampai mengangkat kaki Slaine dan menunjukkannya pada Inaho. "Ini bulunya lebat sekali!"

"...Memang sedikit.. Lebat, tapi kurasa bukan masalah. Tidak begitu kelihatan—" iyalah, Slaine warna kulitnya pucat, warna rambutnya juga pucat. Kalau Inaho tidak memerhatikan sedekat ini—karena Yuki sampai mengangkat kaki Slaine—dia juga tidak bakal sadar.

"Aah, kalian!" Yuki melepaskan kaki Slaine. "Karena tidak kelihatan bukan berarti tidak ada! Perempuan mestinya _tidak punya_ bulu kaki selebat itu! Apa jadinya nanti kalau Kou tampil seperti ini saat resepsi kalian?! _Kamu tidak malu punya istri dengan bulu kaki lebih lebat dari kamu, Nao-kun?!_"

Inaho makin mundur ketika Yuki menudingnya. "Kan bisa pakai _stocking_..."

"Pakai _stocking_ juga kelihatan, Nao-kun!"

Inaho menyerah kali ini. Kalau kakaknya sudah bersikeras sampai begini, susah bagi Inaho untuk mengubah keputusannya. Satu lagi yang diwarisi mereka sama rata, kekeraskepalaan.

"Lalu saran Yuki-nee?"

"Cukur. Sekarang. Aku mau Slaine-kun sudah bersih hari ini."

Inaho berpaling pada Slaine, menatapnya balik. "Kau dengar kata Yuki-nee. Dan kenapa kau tidak protes?"

Slaine hanya bisa angkat bahu.

"...Tidak masalah... Kurasa...?"

Detik ketika Slaine melihat senyum sumringah Yuki dan pandangan mengasihani Inaho, Slaine tahu dia bakal menyesal.

.

* * *

.

Pertama sekali, Slaine disuruh membasuh kakinya lalu mengeringkannya. Oleh saran Inaho, dia disuruh duduk di lantai saja, biar lebih gampang katanya. Jadi Slaine menurut. Dia baru selesai mengeringkan kaki ketika Yuki kembali, membawa sekian lembaran _wax_ yang sudah dipanaskan sedikit. Sekarang kedua bersaudara Kaizuka itu sama-sama duduk di lantai juga. Yuki lantas menempelkan _wax_ di kaki Slaine dengan sistematis sampai permukaan kaki yang ditumbuhi bulu tertutup.

_Inaho menonton tindakan kakaknya dengan wajah mengasihani yang sama._

Slaine hanya bisa berdoa semoga keputusannya tidak salah.

"Yak, beres," Yuki menepuk-nepuk lembaran _wax_ yang sudah ditempel. Slaine menggoyangkan kakinya sedikit, merasa aneh karena kakinya jadi hangat karena _wax_. "Nao-kun mau di belakang atau di sini?"

"Belakang saja, Yuki-nee."

Slaine mengerjap bingung ketika Inaho berpindah ke belakangnya. Lebih bingung lagi ketika Inaho menarik Slaine hingga kepala Slaine bersandar ke dada Inaho. Mana lagi kedua tangan Inaho melingkari torsonya erat. Yuki sendiri setengah menduduki paha kanan Slaine, tanganya mencengkram pergelangan kaki kanan Slaine lagi.

Oke, ini _awkward_.

"A-anu... Inaho-san..? Yuki-san...?"

"Tangan, _check_. Kaki, _check_. _All green_, lanjutkan?"

"Lanjutkan dalam hitungan ketiga. Tiga."

"Dua."

"Satu."

"Nol."

**_SRET_**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!"**

.

* * *

.

Sejak pernikahan Asseylum dan Klancain kemarin, Inko, Calm, Nina, Rayet, juga pasangan pemimpin kerajaan Vers itu jadi sering—sesering yang bisa mereka lakukan, mengingat dua orang terakhir punya jabatan tinggi dan pastinya sibuk—mengobrol. Dan selama beberapa waktu ini, topik pembicaraan mereka masih juga berkutat di satu topik. Topik paling hot yang jadi sumber gosip satu UFE dan beberapa Orbital Knights; Kaizuka Inaho ternyata sudah menikah!

Awalnya tentu saja banyak yang mengangkat alis mendengar berita ini. Siapapun yang sudah bertemu dan pernah bicara dengan Kaizuka Inaho setidaknya tahu kalau sang kapten terlihat lebih cinta pekerjaan dan punya pribadi yang sangat lain dari orang lain kebanyakan. Berpacaran atau menikah mungkin tidak pernah terlintas di kepala si Kaizuka junior. Atau kalaupun terlintas, palingan hanya sekedarnya. Keburu terhapus dengan urusan pekerjaan.

Tapi kemudian datang foto-foto yang diambil di pernikahan Asseylum dan Klancain. Asseylum dan Klancain sendiri yang berbaik hati menunjukkan foto-foto dimana Inaho tampak terlihat bersama seorang gadis. Foto yang menunjukkan mereka bergandengan tangan dan Inaho merangkul pinggang si perempuan membantah semua ucapan tak percaya.

Kapten Kaizuka Inaho, _fix_ berstatus _taken_.

Tapi kemudian muncul lagi pertanyaan; wanita macam mana yang membuat seorang Kaizuka Inaho yang menghargai orang dari tingkat seberapa besar dia berguna untuknya bertekuk lutut dan menikahinya?

Pertanyaan ini yang belum terjawab sampai sekarang. Mereka sama sekali tidak kenal Kotori Kou—sekarang mestinya Kaizuka Kou sih—yang notabene jadi istri Inaho sekarang. Boro-boro kenal, mereka saja baru tahu Kou itu istri Inaho di hari mereka pertama kali bertemu Inaho. Dan dari ucapan Inaho, tampaknya Inaho dan Kou sudah saling kenal bahkan sebelum rencana pembunuhan Asseylum yang pertama kali. Terdengar ada yang ganjil, tapi apa boleh buat, info lebih pastinya belum ada. Mereka hanya bisa bergantung pada kata-kata Inaho dulu.

Yah, tidak berarti mereka lantas bakal diam saja menunggu informasi sih.

.

* * *

.

Haruto Karlestein tinggal bersama suaminya di apartemen tepat di bawah keluarga Kaizuka tinggal. Mereka tinggal di sana sudah agak lama. Haruto sendiri yang datang memberikan hadiah pada keluarga Kaizuka ketika mereka pertama pindah. Interaksi mereka sejauh ini hanya sebatas bercakap-cakap sedikit, saling menyapa. Kadang-kadang Haruto membagi kudapan bila dia membuat terlalu banyak, kadang-kadang Yuki—Kaizuka paling tua dan satu-satunya perempuan—juga membagi masakan buatan sang adik padanya. Singkat kata, hubungan mereka adem ayem saja. Akrab malah.

Haruto juga tahu kalau keluarga Kaizuka terdiri atas dua kakak adik, Yuki dan Inaho. Lalu bersama mereka, ada satu orang Kaizuka lagi, Kou, istri Inaho. Yang terakhir ini, agak jarang dia lihat. Haruto lebih sering ngobrol dengan Yuki dan Inaho. Bertemu Kou juga paling kalau kedua Kaizuka yang lainnya sedang pergi. Menurut Haruto, Kou itu anak yang manis—walau dia heran kenapa Kou bisa berakhir menikah dengan Inaho yang modelnya begitu.

Tapi kemudian, dia cukup sering mendengar keributan di lantai atas mereka. Biasanya sih Yuki, berdebat dengan orang yang dia asumsikan sebagai Inaho. Tapi sekali-dua kali dia juga pernah mendengar suara lain berdebat. Kali ini dia asumsikan itu sebagai Kou dan Inaho—karena Inaho memang kalau bicara itu suaranya hanya sekedarnya saja. Kadang-kadang dia merasa tidak nyaman sih mendengar perdebatan mereka itu. Tapi Haruto belajar untuk tidak memedulikannya, seperti saran Mikhail, suaminya.

Itu keputusan tepat mungkin. Soalnya Haruto sama sekali tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi di atas sana ketika Kou menjerit.

_"AH, INAHO-SAN, YUKI-SAN, TOLONG HENTIKAN—HYAAH, SAKIT!"_

Uh-oh. _Headphone_, mana _headphone_.

.

* * *

.

Slaine menganggap dirinya punya toleransi rasa sakit yang lumayan tinggi. Bukan berarti dia kebal rasa sakit, tapi setidaknya dia bisa bertahan lebih lama dari rata-rata orang ketika diberikan rasa sakit dalam waktu yang agak lama. Buktinya waktu dia diinterogasi oleh Count Cruhteo dulu, Slaine bisa bertahan sekian jam dicambuki sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan.

Tapi dicambuki dan dicabuti bulu kakinya paksa itu lain cerita. Sama sekali lain.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Slaine menjerit lagi ketika Yuki menarik _wax_ di kakinya dengan kencang. Dia tidak bisa berkutik. Inaho di belakangnya dan Yuki menduduki pahanya menahan Slaine agar tidak bergerak-gerak. Tapi biar begitupun keduanya tampak kesusahan menahan Slaine.

"Slaine-kun, jangan bergerak-gerak dong, susah nih mencabutnya," Yuki mengucap sambil menarik lagi _wax_ di kaki Slaine. Suara Slaine melengking seketika. "Tinggal tiga nih!"

Maksud Yuki sih menenangkan Slaine, tapi adanya Slaine malah makin membelalakkan mata. Kakinya sudah perih bukan main, lalu dia disuruh bertahan agar Yuki bisa mengulang mencabut _wax_ tiga kali? _Mas, cambuk saja aku, mas! _Itu lebih elit dan lebih _kinky_.

"Inaho-san," Slaine setengah menoleh pada Inaho, wajahnya pucat pasi. "...Bunuh aku sekarang. Tolong."

"Tidak bisa," Inaho mengencangkan pegangannya di tubuh Slaine, kali ini sekalian menahan tangannya. Wajahnya tadi tanpa sengaja kena hajar. Sakit, mamen. "Kalau aku membunuhmu sekarang, jadinya kontraproduktif."

"Tapi aku tidak tahan—-**HYAH!**—lagi—!"

"Tahan saja," Inaho tahu sarannya ini sama saja seperti seorang wartawan yang menanyakan _'Bagaimana perasaan anda?'_ pada seorang ibu yang sedang menangis meraung-raung pada acara pemakaman anaknya, tapi hei, dia mau bilang apa lagi?

"A-aku ti—-ANGH! T-tahan...," pekikan Slaine di sini tidak terdefinisi. "...Lagi—!"

"Iya, aku tahu."

Yuki memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar bagaimana pembicaraan Slaine dan Inaho sekarang terdengar seperti suami-istri yang sedang mesra-mesraan di ranjang. Fokus, Kaizuka Yuki! Tinggal sekali tarik sampai _wax_ yang ini lepas.

"Nao-kun, tahan Slaine-kun ya."

"Sudah, Yuki-nee."

"Kita mulai...," Yuki memantapkan memegang _wax_ yang sudah menggantung. Kalau sekali ini dia bisa menariknya cukup keras, harusnya bakal lepas. Sesaat sebelum Yuki menarik, Inaho membungkuk sedikit dan berbisik di telinga Slaine.

"Mengumpat membantu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit. Cobalah."

"E-eh—?"

Yuki menarik sepenuh tenaga kali ini. "Eei!"

_"% $%&amp; &amp;)#!"_

Kalau tadi kalimat Slaine susah dipahami karena terpotong-potong, sekarang Inaho sekalipun tidak paham Slaine mengatakan apa. Tapi dia cukup tahu kalau Slaine mengumpat.

"Ugh..."

"(*^#$Q#)%Q#"

"Sedikit lagi..."

"q#$#$ )($*% )&amp;%) !"

Dan akhirnya lepas. Inaho dan Slaine sama-sama tersungkur, Yuki juga tampak kelelahan.

"...Ini pertama kali aku melakukan kegiatan _waxing_ yang semelelahkan ini..," Yuki mengucap, lalu menoleh pada Inaho. "Nao-kun, tukaran dong."

Inaho menatap Yuki dengan pandangan tak begitu senang. "Yuki-nee, tenagaku kalah darimu kalau tangan kosong."

"Nanti kita tukaran lagi. Aku capek nih. Dan lebih baik cepatlah."

Masih memasang wajah tak suka, Inaho dan Yuki bertukar posisi.

Slaine, di tengah-tengah kesakitannya, hanya bisa bertanya-tanya kapan dua saudara ini menyadari bertukar posisi membuatnya merasa jauh lebih canggung. Setidaknya bersandar ke dada bidang Inaho jauh lebih baik daripada bersandar ke dada Yuki, _kakak iparnya_ sendiri berdasar surat pernikahan sialan itu.

B-bukan berarti dia suka bersandar ke dada Inaho, ya!

"Aku mulai sekarang. Yuki-nee, tahan Slaine baik-baik ya."

"Iya, iya."

Slaine hanya menarik napas tertahan lalu menutup mata.

Seseorang, tolong dia.

.

* * *

.

"..Haruto, kalau aku boleh tanya, apa tetanggamu di atas sering begini?"

Haruto Karlestein hanya bisa mengangguk dengan kalem sebagai respon pertanyaan kawannya yang mampir ke rumah—lalu disuguhi suara-suara teriakan ambigu dari tetangganya. Dia menyesap teh, tampak kalem untuk ukuran orang yang bisa mendengar jelas tetangganya—yang bisa jadi—sedang melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di atas.

"Iya. Sering."

"Oh begitu..."

"..."

_"ARGH— HEH BRENGSEK, KAU SENGAJA?"_

"..."

_"SUDAH KUBILANG SAK—-HYAH!—SAKIT, SIALAN!"_

"..."

"..."

_"INAHO—KAU BAJINGAN TIDAK TAHU MALU, PERHATIKAN TANGANMU KEMANA—-"_

"..."

"Mau tambah teh?"

"...Tent—"

_"LELAKI TERKUTUK, MENYINGKIR! LEPASKAN AK—-AAAAAARGH!"_

"Haruto, aku berubah pikiran. Aku pulang saja deh."

.

* * *

.

Ketika semua _wax_ sudah lepas dari kaki Slaine, tenaga ketiganya—dan suara Slaine—sudah habis. Yuki setengah merebah di sofa sementara Slaine bersandar lemas di kaki sofa. Inaho menghilang entah kemana, mungkin mengecek tangannya yang dicakari Slaine tadi.

Yuki berguling sedikit, menatap Slaine yang masih mengusap-usap kakinya yang merah-merah dan meringis sesekali.

"Nanti setelah dua-tiga kali lagi pasti kamu bakal terbiasa kok, Slaine-kun."

"Entah kenapa...," Slaine menarik napas. "..Aku tidak begitu senang mendengarnya, Yuki-san.." karena itu artinya kejadian ini bukan cuma sekali. Bakal berkali-kali. Nangish.

Yuki tertawa renyah, tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Slaine. "Maaf ya, tapi ini harus Slaine-kun. Habis kan minggu ini kamu dan Nao-kun harus _fitting_ pakaian lagi untuk resepsi kalian."

"Tapi haruskah dengan cara menyakitkan begini?" Slaine tak begitu peduli kalau dia disebut merengek, tapi hei, ini sakit. Harusnya _waxing_ ini dimasukkan saja ke salah satu metode penyiksaan tahanan. Slaine berani jamin ini pasti sukses; Slaine bisa memberikan testimoninya.

Inaho kembali lagi. Kali ini membawa botol kecil warna pink dan menyodorkannya ke Slaine.

"Pakai. Untuk kakimu."

"Aku capek. Pakaikan."

"Kau tidak mengeluarkan tenaga sama sekali. Teriak itu respon normal dan spontan."

"Terus kau pikir itu tidak bikin capek?"

"Sudah, sudah," Yuki melerai. "Nao-kun, lakukan saja."

"Yuki-nee terlalu memanjakan dia," bicaranya begitu, tapi toh Inaho duduk di sisi Slaine dan mulai melumuri kaki Slaine dengan cairan dari botol itu. Keduanya sama-sama mengernyit sedikit mencium bau cairannya. "..Bau mawar, Yuki-nee?"

"Hei, Slaine-kun semestinya menjadi Kou. Wajar aku membeli _mosturizer_ dengan aroma yang perempuan suka... Ah iya," Yuki bangun dari sofa, lalu meriah tas plastik tempat dia mengambil _wax_ tadi. "Aku beli ini juga. Nao-kun, setelah ini kamu yang bantu mencukur Slaine-kun lagi ya. Tapi lakukan di kamar kalian."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah, lakukan saja. Sana ke kamar. Ingat ya, aku mau Slaine-kun sudah mulus malam ini."

"Anu, kenapa itu terdengar sa—"

"Berisik, Koumori."

"Orenji-ir—"

"Sudah, sudah, sana, masuk kamar, bereskan penampilan Slaine-kun. Aku mau nonton."

Yuki mendorong Inaho dan Slaine yang protes ke kamar, mendorong mereka masuk, lalu _mengunci_ pintu mereka.

"Yuki-nee, kenapa dikunci?" nada suara Inaho naik sedikit.

"Kan kalian sudah dengar kataku tadi. Nao-kun, kamu lanjutkan cukur bulu Slaine. Sampai bersih. Slaine-kun juga boleh mencoba _waxing_ Nao-kun. Tapi sepertinya rugi, habisnya Nao-kun badannya mulus seperti perempuan. Lebih mulus dariku malah."

"Yuki-nee, jangan bohong."

"Y-Yuki-san, tapi masa sampai harus mengunci kami..?"

"Akan kubuka. Tapi nanti, kalau kalian sudah selesai. Jangan coba-coba bohong ya, soalnya nanti kucek sendiri."

Nada suara Inaho mulai terdengar frustasi. "Lalu kenapa tidak Yuki-nee saja yang melakukannya?"

"Nao-kun, to-long-lah," Yuki sudah menghempaskan dirinya di sofa lagi. Bersantai sambil menggonta-ganti channel TV. "Masa kamu mau menyuruh kakak perempuanmu mencukuri tubuh istri merangkap suamimu sendiri? Katanya kamu tidak mau aku apa-apakan Slaine-kun."

Inaho mati kutu.

"Yuki-nee, sudahkah kubilang kau itu licik?"

"Terima kasih, Nao-kun~"

Setelah itu Yuki sengaja menulikan telinga dari suara-suara yang muncul dari balik pintu.

.

* * *

.

Pasangan royal kerajaan Vers saat ini berada di ruang pribadi mereka. Duduk berhadapan, menikmati istirahat sejenak mereka dari segala urusan kerajaan. Mereka bercakap-cakap santai, sesekali dijeda ketika menyesap teh atau ketika Klancain mengomentari kudapan yang Asseylum coba buat. Kalau dilihat orang lain, mungkin pasangan ini lebih tampak seperti kekasih yang sedang kencan alih-alih pasangan suami-istri. Apalagi pakai adegan suap-suapan kue.

Sayang kue Asseylum rasanya asin dan agak gosong dan keras. Kalau tidak, mungkin ini akan benar-benar terasa kencan alih-alih penyiksaan bermodus bercengkrama dengan istri bagi Klancain. Itu arang atau _chocolate chips_ sih?

Kemudian Asseylum bertanya ketika Klancain berhasil menelan kue yang lebih terasa seperti potongan batu asin-pahit.

"Klancain, apa menurutmu kita sebaiknya mengunjungi Inaho-san dan istrinya ya? Atau kita undang mereka ke sini."

"Kenapa, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Aku ingin mengenal istri Inaho-san. Teman-teman kru Deucalion juga bilang mereka belum pernah melihatnya'kan? Jadi aku pikir kenapa tidak sekalian.."

"..Bukannya aku bilang itu ide yang jelek sih," Klancain meneguk teh—_sial, kenapa ini kue bisa nyangkut di kerongkongan sih._ "Tapi apa nanti kita tidak menggganggu? Kita bisa saja ke sana, tapi Inaho-san berencana mengadakan resepsi pernikahannya dua minggu lagi'kan?"

Klancain mengulurkan tangannya, setengah membelai rambut Asseylum. "Aku tahu kamu sangat penasaran, putri Asseylum. Tapi bersabarlah? Hanya dua minggu dan kita bisa bertemu mereka kok."

"Aah," Asseylum menghela napas. "Benar juga.. Maaf kalau aku terdengar tidak sabaran sekali, Klancain. Dan tolong panggil aku Asseylum saja? Kita sudah menikah."

"Maaf, Asseylum," Klancain tersenyum. "Tapi aku yakin, nanti pasti Inaho-san akan menjelaskan juga pada kita kok. Aku juga penasaran."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan benar juga, Inaho-san tidak mungkin tidak memperkenalkan istrinya lebih lanjut pada kita'kan."

Klancain ingin sekali menyanggah ucapan Asseylum. Kapan Inaho bakal bongkar rahasia secara suka rela tanpa maksud tertentu? _Impossibru._

Tapi dia diam saja dan tetap tersenyum _charming_.

"Ya, tentu."

Asseylum menoleh sedikit. Memerhatikan foto resepsi pernikahannya dan Klancain yang memuat mereka bersama rekan-rekan Deucalion juga. Inaho berdiri di sebelah Klancain, masih menggandeng Kou. Kou sendiri tampak ingin menyembunyikan diri di belakang Inaho, tapi tidak bisa karena Yuki menahannya agar tetap di samping Inaho. Wajah gadis itu malu-malu, setengah menunduk. Di sebelahnya, ekspresi Inaho malah sudah seperti orang yang ingin tersenyum, tapi ditahan.

Asseylum penasaran. Sanagat penasaran. Dia ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang perempuan yang bisa membuat Inaho jatuh cinta. Terutama karena sepanjang Asseylum mengenal Inaho, dia tampak cuek sama sekali dengan Inko yang kelihatan jelas ada rasa dengannya.

Sungguh, Asseylum sekalipun kadang heran dan agak sebal melihat Inaho yang begitu cuek.

"Kotori Kou ya...," Asseylum tersenyum sedikit. "Semoga nanti kita bisa berteman baik ya."

Andai saja Asseylum melihat Klancain saat itu, mungkin dia bakal heran melihat Klancain yang memasang cengiran di wajahnya.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

OMAKE

"...Terus maksud Yuki-san itu.. Mau cukur apa lagi?"

"Entahlah. Ketiakmu mungkin?"

"Orenji-iro, walaupun kakiku seperti itu, aku bisa jamin ketiakku bersih. Aku baru mencukurnya sehari sebelum resepsi putri asseylum. Kau juga lihat sendiri."

"Ah, benar juga."

"..Lalu dimana? Kaki kan baru dicukur tadi."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_"...Oh."_

"Kau tahu?"

"Maksudnya Yuki-nee mungkin di sana."

"Dimana?"

"Di sana."

"Ya di sana itu dimana?"

"Tempat di bawah sana yang tidak mungkin kamu umbar di depan umum kecuali kamu mau ditangkap dengan tuduhan eksibisionisme."

"...Maksudmu _pubic hair_?"

"Mm."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"...Jadi perlu kucukur?"

"Tidak terima ka—HEI, KENAPA KAMU MALAH MENDEKAT— INAHO-SAN! HEI, INAHO! MENJAUH! MENJAUH DARIKU! APA MAKSUD PANDANGANMU ITU HAH? **ORENJI-IRO, JANGAN**—!"

.

.

.

OMAKE #2

Clam Craftman, Amifumi Inko, dan Nina Klein dalam misi baru.

Hari ini ceritanya mereka mau berkunjung ke apartemen Inaho. Alasannya, mau menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tujuan aslinya, mau mengorek informasi tentang istri Inaho.

Mereka sudah di depan pintu, jari Calm sudah seiinci lagi dari memencet bel ketika mereka mendengar suara itu.

_"I-Inaho-san... j-jangan- ah!"_

_"Jangan gerak-gerak terus, susah nih."_

Ketiga orang itu mengerjapkan mata. Eh? Mereka tidak salah dengar nih?"

_"T-tapi—Inaho-san, jangan!"_

_"Sudah kubilang diam sedikit. kau paham tidak?"_

_"T-tapi... hyaah.. p-peganganmu itu—huaah!"_

_"Kau ini sengaja tidak bisa diam atau gimana? Jangan bikin kesabaranku habis."_

_"Kalau begitu jangan letakkan jarimu itu di sana—!"_

Wajah Inko, Calm, dan Nina memucat. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah mereka langsung memerah.

"K-kurasa kita malah mengganggu ya."

"I-iya. Kita pulang saja yuk. Ahahaha—"

Malamnya, satu gosip baru yang berkenaan dengan kapten Kaizuka Inaho dan istrinya tersebar. Isinya; kapten Kaizuka Inaho diperkirakan seorang sadis dan bakal memiliki momongan.

Sementara itu dua orang yang dijadikan bahan gosip sedang diceramahi Yuki setelah ditegur tetangga di bawah apartemen mereka karena terlalu berisik.

Pesan moral; karma itu ada. Salah paham bisa berbuah gosip. Gosip berbuah malu. Malu itu membunuh. Waspadalah, waspadalah.

.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT, 05/07/2015: Mengganti pangkat Magbaredge jadi 'Admiral' dan Inaho jadi 'Kapten'.**

* * *

Dulu, Count Mazuurek paling sering diledek oleh sesama _count_ anggota Orbital Knights. Dari Count Marylcian, sampai Count Raffia. Dijadikan bahan gosip petinggi utama, sampai kadet yang baru masuk—kecuali yang bekerja langsung di bawahnya, mereka anak baik semua. Alasannya macam-macam. Ada yang bilang itu karena dia terlalu pasif, setengah langsung menuduhnya agak tidak niat. Ada yang bilang karena dia kerjanya setengah hati. Paling celaka, ada yang meledeknya hanya karena ingin.

Sekarang, kebanyakan _count_ tunduk padanya karena Count Mazuurek merupakan tangan kanan langsung Raja Klancain Cruhteo. Rata-rata yang mengejeknya dulu—kalau masih hidup atau kebetulan beruntung karena tidak berhadapan dengan kataphrakt orange genjreng di kala perang dulu—kini harus mengurangi tingkat keseringan meledeknya. Ya, hanya mengurangi. Bukan menghentikan. Kenapa? Semua karena _Count_ Mazuurek bilang _'Sudah, biarin aja. Aku rapopo.'_—ini ucapan yang didengar dari tangan ke-entah-berapa, kalimat tepatnya sendiri tidak begitu sih. Mestinya _'Ah, nanti mereka pasti berhenti'_. Antara disalahartikan dengan sengaja atau dari awal memang sengaja diartikan lain. Atau mungkin telinga Orbital Knights curek semua sehingga salah kaprah dan diartikan seenaknya.

... Tapi ya, kalian dapat intinya. Problema utama seorang Count Mazuurek adalah dia terlalu baik dan punya rasa sabar yang sepertinya sedalam palung Mariana—juga diberkahi wajah yang seolah berteriak minta di_bully_.

Menyedihkannya, Raja Klancain juga tahu cara memanfaatkan sifat kelewat baiknya ini. Contohnya sekarang.

"Count Mazuurek, apa Klancain sudah memberitahu kapan kira-kira dia akan kembali?"

Mazuurek menyunggingkan senyum. Kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, seharusnya kelihatan kalau sudut bibirnya berkedut sedikit. "A-ah, belum, Ratu Asseylum. Raja Klancain menyebutkan kalau dia akan kembali hari ini, tapi maaf sekali, saya tidak tahu pukul berapa pastinya."

"Aah, begitu.. Terima kasih infonya, Count Mazuurek. Hari ini kita akan bekerja sama lagi. Mohon bantuannya."

"Sama-sama, Ratu Asseylum."

Hanya setelah Asseylum berbalik barulah Mazuurek menghela napas. Ini kali kesekiannya dia harus mewakili Klancain menjalankan tugas. Klancain si raja Vers yang saat ini sedang melenggang santai ke bumi dengan alasan _'keperluan mendadak yang harus didiskusikan secepatnya dengan kapten Kaizuka'_. Bagian _'tentang Slaine Saazbaum Troyard'_ yang seharusnya mengikuti _'Kaizuka'_ sengaja tidak diucapkan oleh Klancain. Atau mungkin diucapkan, tapi dalam bahasa kalbu. Intinya sama saja tidak terdengar oleh Mazuurek.

Mazuurek sekali lagi menghela napas. Panjang.

Habis ini dia mau minta jatah cuti—kalau beruntung, dan gaji—tambahan.

Jadi _count_ itu capek.

.

* * *

**.**

**CONFIDENTIAL**

**Deception**

**After 'Cendrillon'**

**.**

**Confidential (adj)** **  
****"Dimaksudkan untuk dirahasiakan"** **  
****Sinonim; private, personal, intimate, quiet, secret, sensitive, classified, restricted, unofficial, unrevealed, undisclosed, unpublished, hush-hush, mum, sub rosa, privy**

**Deception (noun)**

**Tindakan mengelabui seseorang.**

**Sinonim; deceit, trick, conjuration**

**.**

Aldnoah Zero (c) A-1 Pictures. Troyca

cameo(s) (c) Yana Toboso, DMM &amp; Nitroplus

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini, semuanya murni untuk senang-senang dan menumpahkan delusi.

.

kitsunezumi: Perlu ditegaskan lagi disini kalau ya, humor chapter 2 makin... garing. Chapter 2 ini transisi untuk chapter 1 dan 3, dan berhubung chapter 1 isinya humor dan chapter 3 isinya bisa dikatakan serius, mungkin itu yang mempengaruhi chapter 2 ini jadi... ya setengah2. Humor bukan, serius juga nggak begitu.

cup_of_comfort: Next chapter should be a little more serious. meanwhile, enjoy this chapter. feedbacks are always welcome.

Warning; typo, yaoi/BL, humor makin garing, Slaine masih dinistakan, dialog ambigu.

DLDR, Enjoy.

.

* * *

.

Pagi ini—menjelang siang sih—suami-istri—mungkin juga suami-suami, tergantung persepsi—Kaizuka saja yang tinggal di rumah. Yuki sudah berangkat ke kantor—walau tetap harus dibangunkan Inaho. Sarapan sudah masuk perut. Cucian sudah dijemur. Rumah sudah bersih cling-cling, dua penghuninya sekarang rebahan di sofa. Inaho yang sedang libur membaca sesuatu, mungkin selebaran diskon lagi, di tabletnya sementara Slaine mengisi sudoku saking bosannya. Slaine tengkurap di atas Inaho, menjadikan dadanya meja sementara untuk mengisi sudoku.

Dulu, duduk satu sofa saja mungkin mereka emoh. Sekarang, _skinship_ macam begini itu berasa nasi, makanan sehari-hari. _Sudah lumrah, __**biasa**_. Lagipula belakangan ini susah melihat Inaho tanpa Slaine di rumah. Bahkan menurut pengakuan Yuki, sekarang malah aneh kalau melihat mereka berjauhan. Sudah tidur seranjang, duduk sebelahan, kadang-kadang mandi bareng. Untungnya—atau sayangnya—mereka masih ke toilet secara terpisah.

Mungkin tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka ke toiletpun bersama—kata Yuki lagi.

Inaho dan Slaine sendiri beranggapan semua itu semata-mata usaha untuk membiasakan diri. Bagaimanapun, di luar sana Slaine dikenal sebagai Kou, istri Inaho. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus membiasakan diri bersikap layaknya suami-istri. Minimal agar tidak canggung berada sebegini dekat satu sama lain. Bersyukur pula yang melihat ini hanya Yuki, karena kalau tidak orang-orang bisa salah menganggap mereka homo.

Walau sekali lagi, berdasarkan kata Yuki, bisa jadi sekarangpun orientasi seksual mereka sudah melenceng dan mereka dalam fase _denial_. Buat Yuki sih, terserah mereka saja deh. Yang penting nanti mereka punya anak—terserah gimana caranya—dan memberikan Yuki keponakan yang imut-imut. Kalau bisa yang mirip Inaho, karena dia rindu ingin menimang adiknya yang waktu kecil imut minta ampun—tapi sayang besarnya malah jadi bermuka tembok.

**Ding ding ding**

Mata kedua pemuda itu seketika teralih pada pintu dan menatap waspada. Dari anggukan Inaho yang dilihatnya dari sudut mata, Slaine langsung berdiri dan setengah berlari ke kamar. Inaho meletakkan tabletnya di meja, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Langkahnya sengaja diatur agara tidak terlalu menimbulkan bunyi.

"Siapa?"

_"Inaho-san, ini aku, Cain." _

Sesaat, pundak Inaho turun sedikit, tanda lebih rileks. Dia berjalan lagi ke pintu dengan langkah lebih santai. Dia mengintip sedikit di lubang kecil di pintu apartemen. Di luar terlihat seorang pemuda, usianya kurang lebih sepantaran dengan Inaho dengan rambut cokelat lembut dan mata biru. Dia mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan kalung yang sangat familiar di pergelangan.

Inaho akhirnya membuka pintu. "Selamat datang, " Inaho lantas menoleh ke belakang. "Kou, Cain-san datang."

"Iya!"

Suara Slaine yang ditinggikan sedikit terdengar samar-samar. Inaho lantas menatap Cain lagi. "Silakan masuk dulu. Kou butuh waktu bersiap-siap."

"Maaf mengganggu~"

Ketika Cain sudah masuk dan Inaho menutup pintu, hologram dilepas. Rambut cokelat kembali ke pirang cerahnya dan mata biru gelap kini sewarna langit. Tapi alih-alih mengenakan jas merah anggur _count_ yang dulu, sekarang dia tetap memakai kemeja putih dan celana khaki. Inaho mencatat dalam hati. Hologram produksi aldnoah tampaknya bisa digunakan di bagian-bagian tertentu saja seperti ini.

"Silakan duduk dulu, akan kubuatkan kopi," langkah Inaho terhenti sesaat. "Pakai gula atau tidak?"

Klancain duduk di sofa dimana Inaho dan Slaine merebah tadi. Mengambil sudoku yang tadi diisi Slaine lalu dilempar begitu saja ketika dia datang. "Dengan gula, Inaho-san. Dua blok."

"Dengan susu, Yang Mulia Raja Klancain?"

"Tentu," Klancain memberi Inaho senyum kecil. "Ah, tolong panggil Klancain saja, Inaho-san."

Inaho mengerjapkan mata, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk kecil. Matanya menujukkan rasa geli.

"Ya, Klancain-san."

.

* * *

.

Slaine ingat kalau tentang dia harus bertingkah sebagai Kou di depan umum juga dicatat di perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Inaho dan Klancain. Persisnya di sebelah mana, dia—jujur saja—tidak tahu karena lebih fokus pada inti perjanjian itu; dia dibebaskan bersyarat. Dulu, Slaine mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang. Sekarang, dia agak—sangat menyesal. Biarlah Slaine frontal sesekali, tapi sesungguhnya berakting dan berdandan layaknya perempuan itu menyebalkan. Tidak setimpal dengan dia dibebaskan dari penjara. Menurut Slaine, hanya bebas itu kurang. Tapi berhubung dia tahanan dengan vonis ditahan seumur hidup, Slaine mensyukuri sajalah.

Tapi Slaine berterima kasih dia dibebaskan itu tidak lantas berarti dia ikhlas disuruh berdandan jadi perempuan. Dia sungguh tidak paham kenapa perempuan betah mengenakan pakaian yang tidak nyaman hanya agar terlihat menarik di mata lelaki. Dia tidak paham kenapa perempuan memakai _tanktop_ dilapis _cardigan_ rajut bolong-bolong alih-alih langsung pakai t-shirt atau kemeja saja sekalian. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan pakai _cardigan_ rajut tipis—padahal sudah tahu cuaca dingin—daripada pakai jakel tebal yang hangat dan nyaman. Dia tidak akan paham kenapa mereka daripada pakai celana, malah pakai rok yang sangat berangin di bawah. Dingin woy.

Slaine juga tidak akan pernah paham kenapa perempuan betah mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi. Slaine yang dipaksa pakai _kitten heels_ 3 senti ke pernikahan Asseylum dan Klancain saja sudah gemetaran kakinya ketika sampai di rumah, apa kabar Yuki yang pakai hak 12 senti? Itu namanya sih sudah bukan _high heels_ lagi, tapi _high hell_.

Slaine berani bertaruh orang yang dulu menciptakan sepatu berhak tinggi pasti seorang Do S, sadis.

"Slaine, sudah belum? Sudah 10 menit nih."

Kepala Inaho tampak dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Si kapten mengerjapkan mata melihat Slaine yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya berdiri melipat tangan di depan lemari sambil menatap tak suka pada isi lemari. Dia mempersilakan dirinya masuk ketika tak ada tanda-tanda Slaine akan merespon. Kaki Inaho membawanya berdiri di samping Slaine, ikut memerhatikan bagian yang ditatap Slaine dari tadi.

"Sudah memutuskan pilihan?"

"Menurutmu?" Slaine membalas pertanyaan Inaho dengan sarkastik. Tolong deh, ini dia sudah jelas cuma berdiri pakai pakaian dalam, masih juga ditanya begitu.

Inaho melihat-lihat isi lemari lagi, lalu menarik beberapa pakaian. Terusan, _legging_, dan jaket pendek, lalu menyerahkannya pada Slaine.

"Ini rekomendasiku."

Slaine untuk sekali ini memandang Inaho skeptis. "Sejak kapan kau bisa begitu yakin dalam merekomendasikan pakaian perempuan?"

"Punya kakak perempuan itu membantu. Kalau kau tidak suka, silakan pilih sendiri," Inaho kemudian mengetuk pergelangan tangan, tempat dia biasa memakai jam tangannya. "Tapi yang cepat ya. Klancain-san menunggu."

Inaho lantas menuju bagian lemari yang memuat bajunya saja. Mengambil pakaian kasualnya, lalu mengganti pakaiannya. Slaine untuk sesaat masih terpaku di depan lemari sampai akhirnya dia menghela napas panjang.

"Aah, terserahlah."

.

* * *

.

Klancain sedang melanjutkan sudoku Slaine ketika kedua tuan rumah akhirnya keluar dari kamar.

"Maaf sudah membuat menunggu lama, Klancain-san."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," Klancain bangkit dari sofa. "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Satu anggukan dari Inaho menjawab pertanyaan Klancain. Klancain kembali mengenakan penyamarannya dengan kalung Asseylum. Sementara itu, Inaho mengecek semua jendela dan membawa cangkir Klancain ke dapur. Setelahnya yakin semua jendela sudah terkunci, baru mereka keluar rumah. Klancain kini menjadi 'Cain', Slaine menjadi 'Kou'. Slaine menggandeng tangan Inaho malu-malu untuk tampil lebih meyakinkan. Klancain berjalan agak di depan mereka supaya tidak keburu ketawa duluan melihat mereka.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di mobil Klancain tak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar sebelum Slaine masuk.

"Aku suka padanan pakaianmu. Kau punya selera yang bagus, Kou-san."

"Terima kasih," Slaine menjawab malu-malu sambil setengah menunduk, mulai berakting sebagai Kou. "I-Inaho-san yang memilihkannya untukku."

"Aah," Klancain mengangguk-angguk, melirik Inaho yang sudah masuk ke mobil—yang sudah duduk anteng di kursi penumpang di sebelah Klancain dan saat ini sedang memasang sabuk pengaman. "Kau suami yang baik ya. Apa kau juga yang menyarankannya mengenakan _legging_ itu? Kupikir terusannya sendiri sudah cukup sih. Hanya pendapat."

"Itu karena Kou tidak suka pakai rok terlalu pendek, Cain-san," Inaho menatap Klancain, kilat jahil di matanya. "Dan aku tidak suka kalau kaki istriku yang indah diperhatikan seenaknya oleh orang-orang."

"Inaho-san!"

Suara Slaine setengah melengking di akhir, bersamaan dengan debum pintu mobil menutup. Klancain berusaha menahan tawanya ketika kedua orang yang semestinya berperan sebagai suami-istri itu ribut, bahkan ketika mobil sudah berjalan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka diisi dengan debat Slaine dan Inaho. Sesekali, Klancain bahkan harus menahan tawa ketika dia mendengar alasan Inaho maupun jawaban sarkastik Slaine.

"Sudah kubilang kalau yang kemarin itu berlebihan! Bisa tidak kau bertingkah seperti kemarin waktu di resepsi itu terus? Itu saat dimana tingkahmu paling bisa kutahan," Slaine memulai perdebatan ronde sekian.

"Aku bisa, tapi kau yang membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menggodamu sesekali. Dan bukannya kita sudah sepakat kalau Kou memang bakal sering digoda? Reaksimu sudah cocok sih kalau menurutku," Inaho menyahut, menatap Slaine lewat spion depan.

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya menggoda perempuan! Lebih-lebih istrimu sendiri!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu beritahu aku cara menggoda perempuan yang benar menurut pendapatmu, Koumori," uh-oh, Inaho nge-_bait_.

"Ack, aku serius, Orenji-iro," Slaine terpancing saudara-saudara.

"Aku juga serius," diucapkan dengan nada 'ayo-sini-kalau-berani'.

Klancain hanya nyengir sepanjang perjalanan. Andai Asseylum di sini, mungkin dia bakal cemberut melihat hal ini. Klancain tersenyun puas. Tuh, sudah dia bilang Inaho itu nyambungnya dengan Slaine, bukan Inko. Hmm, bagaimana mengatakannya kalau dengan istilah yang digunakan di bumi? Hmm, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan... Kapal? Ah, apa mungkin...

_My ship sails itself? _

.

* * *

.

Funton Boutique adalah butik pakaian paling populer di Shingawara. Mereka terkenal karena memproduksi pakaian mereka secara independen. Bahan, sampai menjahit dilakukan sendiri. Mereka membuat berbagai jenis pakaian, tapi pakaian formal adalah keunggulan mereka. Seragam resmi UFE sendiri dikatakan dipesan langsung dari butik ini—dan selalu butik ini yang disebut paling pertama ketika seseorang merekomendasikan tempat membeli pakaian yang bagus.

Butik ini juga yang menjadi tempat dimana pakaian formal Inaho, Slaine—sebagai Kou, dan Yuki dibeli.

Yuki yang pertama memberitahu Inaho tentang butik ini—berhubung Yuki sudah bisa dikatakan langganan di sana. Yang lebih tepat sebenarnya Yuki menyeret Inaho dan Slaine ke sana. Inaho iya-iya saja karena dia tidak begitu peduli urusan pakaian sementara Slaine sudah berserah pasrah—tak seperti dia boleh protes juga. Yang Inaho dan Slaine cemaskan cuma satu.

'Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan bila seorang pemuda dewasa mau membeli gaun untuk dikenakan olehnya sendiri?'

Boro-boro mau mengungkit Kou itu Slaine. Perkara lelaki-mau-beli-gaun-untuk-dirinya-sendiri ini saja sudah membuat Inaho dan Slaine panas-dingin dan diam-diam mempertanyakan kenapa juga Yuki harus memilih butik terkenal macam begini. Tapi apa mau dikata, nasi sudah jadi bubur, Inaho dan Slaine terlanjur diseret kesana. Saking pasrahnya, mereka sudah menyiapkan alasan kalau Kou itu memang _crossdresser_ sejati. Slaine sekali lagi sudah pasrah harga dirinya sebagai lelaki porak-poranda, yang penting alasannya wajar dan bisa diterima. Dia hanya bisa berdoa saja ini tidak jadi bahan gosip nantinya. Hati ini tidak siap jadi bahan gunjingan satu UFE.

Tapi ternyata alasan itu tidak dibutuhkannya. Pegawai yang bekerja di sana hanya mengerjapkan mata ketika Yuki menjelaskan tujuannya datang dan mereka melihat Slaine—yang dalam dandanan sebagai Kou—lalu melayani mereka seperti biasa. Seolah-olah seorang pemuda datang kesana dan dikatakan mau membeli gaun itu sudah perkara biasa. Sebiasa Inaho bangun dengan mendapati diri sudah ditendang dari ranjang oleh Slaine yang tidurnya gaya kung fu. Jarang, tapi ya tidak aneh.

Untuk sementara, Inaho dan Slaine bisa menghela napas lega.

Manager butik cuma terkikik geli, lalu terbahak ketika Slaine diseret kesana-kemari oleh tiga perempuan—dua perempuan satu lelaki, mungkin, tapi penampilannya terlalu feminin untuk Inaho sekalipun untuk bisa sadar dia lelaki dalam sekali pandang. Dia bahkan pakai sumpelan dada—sementara Inaho tertahan oleh dua lelaki lain. Setelahnya Inaho tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena dia berulang kali disuruh keluar-masuk ruang ganti untuk mencobai pakaian formal. Sekali waktu dia bisa mendengar Slaine memekik dari sisi lain butik. Yuki sudah duduk manis sambil mengobrol dengan si manager, tampaknya sudah beres memilih pakaian.

Selesainya memilih baju, Slaine tampak lebih pucat. Rambutnya yang tadinya sudah diikat rapi oleh Yuki lepas, acak-acakan. Kerah lebar terusannya melorot turun ke pundak sampai Inaho yang harus membenahinyacepat-cepat—sebelum yang lain sadar Slaine lupa pakai beha. Demi apa, padahal sudah dibilangin.

Tapi mereka pulang membawa pakaian yang sesuai dengan kebutuhan—dan keinginan Yuki. Sang manager dengan cerianya mengingatkan mereka untuk datang lagi. Si entah-perempuan-atau-lelaki tadi juga melambai kearah Slaine, menyuruhnya datang lagi karena dia belum puas mendandaninya. Slaine bergidik ketika mendengarnya. Inaho harus menahan nyeri karena tangannya yang digenggam erat sekali oleh Slaine sejak dia kembali sampai mereka keluar dari butik dicengkram makin erat. Dia baru melepaskan tangannya ketika mereka sudah di mobil, jauh dari pandangan pegawai-pegawai butik.

_Inaho seperti korban KDRT_, kata Yuki.

_Aku tidak mau ke sana lagi_, Slaine meratap pilu—sayang tidak dianggap.

Inaho sendiri hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau butik ini adalah butik normal, yang sayangnya ketiban sial karena seseorang bernama Anda Taker jadi managernya.

"Sampai~!"

Mobil yang dikemudikan Klancain berhenti. Inaho bisa mendengar Slaine meneguk ludah lalu mengerang ketika melihat plang nama Funton Boutique yang meliuk indah. Inaho menatap skeptis pada Slaine yang sudah melirik cemas lewat kaca depan, sesekali pandangan mereka bertemu, tapi kemudian Slaine berpaling lagi pada butik di depan mereka. Was-was dan berkeringat dingin.

_'Yah,'_ dia menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang dulu diremas Slaine sampai ngilu. _'Setidaknya aku pakai jaket yang lebih tebal kali ini. Semoga tanganku tidak kenapa-napa nanti.'_

Ya, semoga.

.

* * *

.

Angelina Durless—lebih akrab disebut Madam Red, karena cara berpakaiannya yang didominasi warna merah—punya banyak peran dalam perang antar planet kedua beberapa tahun lalu. Dia bisa dibilang orang penting dalam perang itu—tapi bukan, dia bukan tentara. Angelina tidak akan mau mengambil bagian dalam pekerjaan bar-bar. Seorang wanita juga punya harga diri dan Angelina adalah wanita sejati. Dia bekerja dengan senyum dan sikap manis, tapi ketegasan tetap ada di baliknya. Bidang kerjanya adalah sesuatu yang mengutamakan keterampilan, tapi tetaplah berlumur darah dan keras.

Dokter, itulah dia.

Setelah Heaven's Fall merenggut suaminya, Angelina menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaannya sebagai dokter. Ketika perang antar planet kedua terjadi, dia tidak membuang-buang waktu dan segera mendaftarkan diri ke UFE sebagai dokter. Dia melakukan operasi kesekian banyak tentara, menjahit sekian luka. Semuanya dilakukan sambil meneriakkan perintah ke perawat yang jadi asistennya.

Ketika perang berakhir, sang kakak, Rachel, mengajaknya untuk istirahat sejenak dari dunia kedokteran. Dia menawarkan Angelina untuk ikut bekerja di butik yang dibukanya. Angelina menerima karena dia rasa istirahat sejenak bukan hal yang buruk. Kebetulan dia juga tertarik pada _fashion_, jadi kenapa tidak, pikirnya. Dan Angelina menikmatinya. Memadupadankan pakaian, dengan rekan kerja yang menarik berkepribadian unik tak membuatnya bosan. Sebentar saja Funton Boutique menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Tapi satu hari, butik tempatnya bekerja kedatangan pelanggan tak terduga.

Walau namanya sering disebut-sebut, Angelina sendiri hanya pernah melihatnya sekali. Dulu Angelina tidak peduli karena dia lebih sibuk berurusan dengan tentara yang terluka. Tapi kali ini dia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengamatinya lebih jelas.

Kapten Kaizuka Inaho masih sangat muda. Dan perempuan yang bersamanya itu manis, walaupun ternyata aslinya berbatang di bawah—lelaki tulen. Angelina sangat yakin karena bokong kencang dan kaki seksi model begitu hanya dia lihat di tentara UFE yang laki-laki. Oh, dan pinggulnya. Walau bentuknya bagus menggoda minta diremas, tidak selebar pinggul perempuan ngomong-ngomong.

Belakangan sekali Angelina baru tahu kalau ternyata laki-laki—uh, oke, sebut saja 'perempuan'—itu ternyata istri kapten Kaizuka. Tapi entah kenapa Angelina tidak begitu kaget. Setidaknya ini menjelaskan kenapa mereka ke Funton Boutique—motto mereka saja sudah 'memberi pelayanan terbaik tanpa bertanya'. Lagipula Angelina dan Grell cukup menikmati membantu memilihkan pakaian untuk 'Kotori-san'.

Tak heran pula nama kecilnya Kou. Nama itu sedikit terlalu maskulin untuk seorang 'gadis' manis sepertinya'kan?

Tapi setelah kunjungan mereka itu, manager toko mereka kemudian mengatakan bila sebuah gaun sudah dipesan ke butik mereka atas nama Kaizuka. Hanya saja gaun pesanan itu dikerjakan sendiri oleh Nina, penjahit terbaik mereka, dan akan diambil untuk acara dua minggu lagi. Dan pagi ini, gaun itu sudah datang.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang, kapten Kaizuka bersama 'istri'nya sudah kelihatan. Angelina menahan tawa geli ketika melihat 'Kotori-san' yang gugup. Denting lembut lonceng terdengar ketika pintu didorong. Pemuda yang datang bersama kapten Kaizuka dan 'Kotori-san' melihat sekeliling, baru berhenti ketika melihat Taker.

"Permisi, saya Cain yang menelpon tadi."

"Selamat datang!" Taker mengucap dramatis. "Gaunnya sudah siap, Angelina, 'Bastian, antarkan mereka dan bantu Kotori-san memakai gaunnya ya~"

Angelina bisa melihat 'Kotori-san' sangat terganggu dengan manager mereka dan dia tanpa sadar merapatkan diri ke kapten Kaizuka. Angelina hampir mendesah bersamaan melihatnya. Aah, tingkah malu-malunya manis sekali, mau dia laki-laki atau tidak.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kotori-san, ayo mari saya antar."

.

.

.

.

"A-ah.. T-tunggu..hyah!"

Punggung membusur, titik keringat mulai muncul. Membasahi leher pucat, beberapa mengalir dari kening. Tangannya mengepal ketika rasa itu muncul lagi, membuat napasnya tercekat. Dia menggeritkan giginya untuk menahan suara keluar dari mulutnya, tapi apalah daya, ketika hentakan keras membuat pekikan lepas dari bibirnya.

"Ssh, sabar sedikit. Tinggal sedikit lagi.."

Tangan yang dia tahu kapalan mengusap pinggangnya dari balik fabrik yang menempel erat ke tubuh. Mengusap pelan, membentuk lingkaran kecil. Pada kondisi biasanya, gestur itu akan sangat menangkan. Tapi tidak kali ini. Tempat dimana tangan itu mengusap terasa panas dan membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

"T-tapi—aku tak kuat lagi... Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

"Sedikit lagi... Ugh..."

"Haah... Haah... Inaho -san...! Ahhhhhh"

"Hmm, sepertinya ini belum cukup. Apa aku harus melakukannya lebih keras lagi?"

"Ini sudah sangat ketat. Mau melakukannya sekeras apa lagi?"

"Se...gini?"

**Gret**

"RUSUKKU BISA PATAH, CAIN-SAN!"

"O-ooh, terlalu keras ya? Maaf ya, ahaha..."

**GRET**

**"GYAAA—-" **

Slaine memekik kencang ketika sekali lagi punggungnya didorong dan fabrik kaku yang melingkari torsonya mengerat. Inaho yang di depan Slaine, sambil membantu agar Slaine berdiri tegak, menatap Klancain yang masih bisa-bisanya tertawa inosen dengan pandangan datar yang hampa. Dasar sadis. Padahal mantan rekan sesama _count_nya sudah pucat wajahnya. Raja tega memang.

"Cain-san, itu masih terlalu kencang. Kou, tenang sedikit. Tarik napas."

"M-mana bisa—-"

"Tapi kalau tidak kutarik lagi, pinggang Kou-san tidak mau kelihatan bagus, Inaho-san."

Inaho kali ini terang-terangan memutar bola matanya. "Kalau Kou mati duluan karena kehabisan napas, percuma saja, Cain-san."

_'Lagian bisa berbentuk sedikit pinggangnya saja sudah syukur,'_ tambah Inaho dalam hati. Apa mau dikata, Slaine kan dasarnya lelaki.

Di sana barulah Klancain melonggarkan tarikannya. Slaine buru-buru menarik napas. Paru-parunya sudah merintih pilu butuh oksigen. Kepala Slaine juga sudah pusing gara-garanya. Sisi bagusnya hanya dia punya satu lagi metode penyiksaan yang bisa dia sarankan pada Inaho. Bahkan kalau dipergunakan dengan tepat ini bisa menjadi alat eksekusi yang juga efektif untuk membunuh sambil menyiksa.

_'Korset,'_ Slaine berpikir. _'Pasti diciptakan oleh saudara pencetus ide _high heels_.'_

Sementara tiga orang itu sibuk sendiri—Slaine terengah, bersandar lemas ke Inaho di depannya, yang berbaik hati mengusap-usap pinggangnya sambil membetulkan korsetnya sedikit, dan Klancain yang tersenyum malu di belakang Slaine, tangannya masih menggenggam tali korset Slaine yang tadi ditarik-tariknya—dua pegawai Funton Boutique hanya menatap pelanggan mereka. Angelina terkikik karena tahu betul menyiksanya korset itu seperti apa, sementara seorang Sebastian Michaelis entah kenapa merasa sangat _déjà vu _dengan adegan ini.

"Anu, apa ini cukup seerat ini?"

Klancain bertanya kebingungan. Angelina sekali lagi hanya tertawa, tapi sambil mendekat kearah ketiganya. Dia mengambil tali korset dari tangan Klancain, lalu cepat-cepat mengikatnya, kencang.

"Sebastian, ambilkan gaunnya ya."

Si lelaki cepat-cepat pergi ke bagian dalam butik, lalu keluar lagi tak berapa lama setelahnya. Sebastian datang sambil membawa gaun yang disebut-sebut, tangannya memegangi bagian belakang gaun dengan hati-hati agar tak terseret. Mereka lalu membantu Slaine mengenakan gaunnya. Angelina menyibukkan diri membantu membenarkan pita yang melintas kesana-sini, Sebastian di belakang membenarkan ekor gaunnya. Inaho dan Klancain kali ini mundur. Keduanya menonton bagaimana kedua pegawai butik itu berkutat membantu Slaine mengenakan gaunnya dari pinggir.

Sang mantan _count_ itu tampak kepayahan mengikuti instruksi mereka. Angelina di atas mengarahkan tangannya paksa agar tak tersangkut di pita-pita gaun itu. Di belakang Sebastian berkali-kali mengingatkan agar dia tak salah menginjak ekor gaun atau agar dia berdiri lebih tegak. Resleting di sana-sini dipasangkan. Pita-pita diikatkan dengan erat. Ketika kedua pegawai itu mundur juga dan mengangguk, kaki Slaine rasanya pegal karena berdiri terlalu lama.

"Kotori-san, tolong berputar ke kanan. Lakukan pelan-pelan."

Sebastian memberinya instruksi. Slaine mengikutinya, berputar ke kanan pelan-pelan sampai dia berhadapan dengan Inaho dan Klancain. Klancain masih memasang senyum sopan—walau matanya berkilat jahil, sementara Inaho menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai, memerhatikan dari ujung rambut ke kaki.

"Bagaimana, Kaizuka-san? Sudah sesuai dengan keinginan anda?"

Slaine berkali-kali memindahkan berat tubuhnya dari satu kaki ke kaki lain. Renda-renda di tepian gaun menimbulkan rasa gatal yang menyebalkan. Pundak dan kakinya terasa dingin. Napasnya agak sesak karena korset sialan ini. Mana ekor gaun yang panjang membuatnya harus lebih berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Salah-salah malah dia sendiri yang tersandung.

Slaine merasa sangat tersiksa. Dia ingin cepat-cepat melepaskan gaun ini. Bahkan terusan dan _legging_ yang tadi terasa lebih mendingan.

"..Ya. Semuanya sudah sesuai harapanku."

Slaine tidak pernah merasa sebahagia itu ketika mendengar suara Inaho.

.

* * *

.

Slaine memutuskan untuk menarik kata-katanya tadi tentang dia bahagia mendengar suara Inaho.

Lepas dari butik—dan pelukan maut dari si pegawai-entah-lelaki-atau-wanita, bahkan. Slaine cukup bangga dengan kemampuannya berkelit—mereka bertiga tak langsung pulang. Atas pesan Yuki, bahkan sampai diingatkan lagi oleh Taker, mereka disuruh pergi ke _departement store_ dalam rangka mencari beberapa perlengkapan lain untuk acara penting Inaho dan Slaine—sekalian membeli kebutuhan rumah tangga.

Untungnya Yuki sudah berbaik hati mempermudah acara belanja mereka dengan mengingatkan semua pegawai toko yang disambangi ketiga orang itu agar menyiapkan barang mereka sebelumnya. Jadi sekalinya tiba, mereka tinggal membayar dan mengambilnya. Begitu barang-barang sudah diambil, sekarang mereka meluncur ke bagian supermarket.

Dan Slaine baru tahu kalau Inaho bisa secerewet ibu rumah tangga paruh baya yang sudah cukup lama mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga kalau berurusan dengan bahan makanan. Tapi dia merasa agak terhina ketika Inaho menyuruhnya dan Klancain menunggu dia selesai belanja saja. Maaf deh kalau dia tidak paham urusan belanja kebutuhan rumah tangga begitu selain pilih barang dan bayar. Dia kan baru menjalani peran jadi istri beberapa lama. Keluar sendiri saja tidak pernah. Lagipula Inaho bego juga ya. Memang dia tidak terpikir Slaine berniat kabur ketika disuruh menunggu?

...yah, Slaine tidak berniat kabur sih sebenarnya. Slaine punya keinginan untuk kabur sebesar nol persen. _Nil_, sama sekali tidak ada. Buat apa juga? Cari mati dia. Dan Slaine tak mau lagi kembali ke penjara menyebalkan itu.

(dan Slaine mengakui dengan sangat enggan; tinggal bersama Inaho dan Yuki jauh lebih menyenangkan.)

"...Hei, Slaine."

"Panggil aku Kou di sini, Cain-san."

"Maaf, Kou," Klancain tersenyum kecil mencurigakan. "Aku baru ingat aku belum menyerahkan gajimu."

Slaine memasang wajah tak suka. "Aku tidak butuh."

Walau tidak pernah disinggung, semua pekerja di bawah Orbital Knights menerima gaji. Dari kadet, teknisi, hingga ksatrianya. Dan Orbital Knights masing-masing juga masih menerima gaji dari kerajaan. Waktu masih bekerja di bawah _Count_ Cruhteo dulu, konsep menerima gaji ini tak pernah terdengar menarik untuk Slaine. Dia hanya kadet, memang berapa gaji yang dia terima? Kalaupun dapat, mau dia gunakan untuk apa? Tidak ada harga barang yang bisa dia jangkau dengan gaji yang dia terima. Lagipula dia sudah dapat makan dan tempat tidur dengan posisinya sebagai kadet, kendati ranjangnya keras dan makanannya menjijikkan luar biasa.

Setelah mengalami kenaikan pangkatpun Slaine tidak begitu memerhatikan masalah gaji. Sekali lagi, buat apa? Dengan agendanya yang padat, dia tak punya waktu memikirkan hal itu. Dia serahkan saja semuanya pada Saazbaum—dan kemudian Harklight, ketika dia sendiri menjadi _count_. Entah apa yang dilakukan olehnya dengan gaji Slaine. Slaine sendiri tak peduli. Lagipula sekarang dia sudah jadi tahanan bumi. Memang dia diizinkan pegang uang? Dan bukannya mata uang Vers dan bumi beda jauh?

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku memaksa. Seharusnya gajimu jatuh pada sisa-sisa klan Saazbaum, tapi karena kurasa kau tidak akan berminat... Aku biarkan saja."

Slaine mengangkat bahu. "Serahkan saja pada mereka. Toh di sini gaji itu tidak akan berguna."

"Nah itu. Semuanya sudah kukonversi menjadi mata uang bumi. Dan Kaizuka Yuki-san berbaik hati membantuku membuatkan rekening bank atas namamu," Klancain mengeluarkan kartu kredit. "Lihat. Kau tinggal pakai loh."

Slaine sekali lagi menggelengkan kepala. "Inaho-san bakal memarahimu kalau ketahuan. Lagipula statusku tahanan. Aku tidak berhak pegang uang."

"Sebagai Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, ya. Tapi sebagai Kotori-Kaizuka Kou? Pasti berhak."

"Tetap tak mengubah kalau kemungkinan aku menggunakan uang itu hanya sedikit."

"Tapi aku bersikeras kamu menerima ini. Atau berikan saja pada Inaho-san."

Slaine menunjukkan mimik muka muak. "Cain-san, kalau yang tadi itu bercanda, dengan segala hormat, seleramu jelek sekali."

Klancain mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana dong? Itu gajimu sebagai ksatria selama 2 tahun loh. Belum lagi gajimu sebagai kadet selama.. Berapa lama? 5 tahun? Masa tidak diambil?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh."

Klancain nyaris menyerah. Nyaris.

"..Kalau kamu memang merasa tidak butuh, tak apa. Tapi.. Aku juga tidak bilang kamu harus menggunakannya untuk kebutuhanmu sendiri'kan?"

Slaine menoleh pada Klancain dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Kamu bisa menggunakannya untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk orang lain'kan?" Klancain memberi kode keras frontal. "Hadiah misalnya. Aku melihatmu memerhatikan gelang di toko yang tadi kita lewati agak lebih lama. Tapi kamu tak suka warna orange'kan ya?"

"Cain-san, tidak baik memerhatikan istri orang."

"Ahaha, maaf, aku hanya ingin membantu istri kawanku yang kebingungan untuk memilihkan hadiah untuk suaminya, kok," Klancain tertawa charming sejenak. Tapi sebentar saja senyumnya berubah jahil. "...Tapi seriusan, kau setidaknya berpikiran gelang itu cocok dengan Inaho-san'kan?"

Slaine memalingkan wajah, sayang Klancain masih bisa melihat rona merah yang merayapi kulit pucatnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau orangnya berisik jug—"

Tepat ketika Slaine bicara, telepon milik Klancain berbunyi. Dia mengangkat tangan agar Slaine diam dulu.

"Ya, ada apa Inaho-san?"

"Tolong ke kasir lima dan gantikan aku mengurus belanjaan. Aku harus ke belakang sebentar. Sudah kubayar, kalian tinggal bawa saja."

"Ah, tentu saja. Kami segera ke sana," Klancain mengucap sebelum memutus sambungan. Dia kemudian menghadap Slaine yang menatapnya penasaran. "Inaho-san minta tolong kita ke kasir lima mengurus belanjaannya. Dia ada perlu."

"Tsk," Slaine mendecak. "Merepotkan saja...," keluhnya. Tapi tak sungguh-sungguh.

Keduanya beranjak dari sana, berniat mencari Inaho. Sepanjang berjalan, Klancain terang-terangan nyengir. Untungnya Slaine tak melihatnya.

_**Slaine sama sekali tak menyangkal pernyatannya tentang ingin memberikan gelang ke Inaho. **_

.

* * *

.

Slaine berakhir menunggu Inaho yang ke toilet sendirian.

Klancain kabur tak lama setelah Inaho masuk toilet. Dibilang kabur juga tak tepat, karena katanya dia mau membeli hadiah untuk Asseylum dan Mazuurek. Slaine terlalu terkejut untuk berkomentar. Asseylum dia paham, lah Mazuurek?

Masa iya Raja Vers diam-diam main serong? Sama cowok pula.

Pikiran Slaine berusaha mencari alasan rasional kenapa Klancain bilang begitu. Tapi dalam hati dia merasa paham kalau misalkan Klancain beneran main serong. Soalnya reputasi Ratu NTR Asseylum itu memang bukan main-main. Tapi mari kesampingkan saja masalah ini, Slaine tak mau ikut campur masalah rumah tangga orang lain.

Slaine menunggu Inaho keluar dengan manis. Tapi lama-lama dia jadi tak sabar. Ini sudah berapa menit? Inaho lama sekali di dalam sana.

.

.

.

...oh, sial. Sekarang dia juga kebelet.

Tapi mengingat Klancain pergi entah kemana, Inaho masih di toilet, belanjaan mereka harus ada yang menunggui, dan Slaine adalah istri-suami-_terserahmumausebutapaan_ berbakti, jadi dia masih berusaha menyabarkan diri untuk menunggu, kendati harus merapatkan kaki demi menahan panggilan alam.

Lima menit berlalu, lelaki yang tercatat di catatan sipil sebagai suaminya itu tak juga keluar. Slaine mulai curiga Inaho pingsan di dalam sana. Minimal sembelit.

Tapi ya ga gini juga kali. Orang-orang yang melintas sudah beberapa kali memberinya tatapan mengasihani. Mungkin karena Slaine sudah nyaris blingsatan seperti cacing ditaburi garam dan dijemur di matahari terik. Siapa juga yang bisa berdiri diam sambil menahan keinginan buang air. Dan ngomong-ngomong itu, Slaine sudah mencapai kondisi kritis.

"..Haah."

Tarik napas, Slaine Troyard. Tarik napas, hembuskan pelan-pelan. Dia tenang, dia kalem. Masih cantik dalam dandanan Kou. Senyum, Slaine, senyum. Kau harus sabar untuk suamimu, ya?

...

_MANA BISA._

Dengan tenaga yang meluap karena kesal, Slaine membuka pintu toilet dengan kencang. Sekian pasang mata yang membelalak seketika menoleh padanya. Rata-rata memasang wajah terkejut yang komikal, wajar kalau mengingat seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian perempuan dan berdandan feminin—masih menenteng tas belanjaan pula—mendadak masuk toilet lelaki. Slaine memandang berkeliling dengan tatapan nanar.

"KAIZUKA INAHO, KAU DIMANA, HAH?!"

Ucapannya terdengar menggema, lebih keras dari yang seharusnya. Tapi tak ada balasan.

"LELAKI BRENGSEK, KAU DIMANA, KEPARAT?!"

.

* * *

.

Orang-orang yang ada di toilet menatap horror ketika wanita bersuara nge_bass_ yang menendang pintu toilet pria itu mulai menggedor pintu satu-satu. Dan ajaibnya sambil tak mengacuhkan lelaki lain yang berada di sana, seolah-olah mereka hanya lalat. Tidak perlu dianggap. Entah mau sedih atau apa.

"Ka-I-Zu-Ka-I-Na-Ho!"

Setiap suku kata diucapkan dengan penuh nafsu membunuh, dibarengi gedoran kencang di pintu bilik toilet secara bergantian. Slaine melangkah menghentak, _wedges_ tiga senti menimbulkan bunyi ketak-ketuk yang entah kenapa terdengar mencekam. Satu lagi alasan Slaine untuk bersikap tak sabar. Sudah menunggu lama, kebelet, kakinya sakit. Kalau Inaho masih ingin hidup dengan anggota badan utuh lengkap tanpa kurang apapun, dia lebih baik benar-benar memijat kaki Slaine sampai rumah nanti.

Tapi sebelum Slaine sempat melanjutkan menggedor pintu, suara yang amat dikenalnya terdengar. Berasal dari bilik persis di sebelah bilik yang akan digedor Slaine.

"Kou, _kocchi da yo_."

_**Demi.**_

Andai Slaine tidak dalam kondisi sebal, kesal, dongkol, mungkin dia bakal merona wajahnya mendengar nada suara Inaho dan cara bicaranya yang mendadak terdengar manis. Sayang indeks kesabaran Slaine sudah terjun bebas jadi minus.

"Kaizuka-si brengsek-Inaho, cepatlah keluar dari sana! Kau terlalu menikmati waktumu di sana, sialan!"

"Dan karena apa kau marah, Kou?"

"Kau bermaksud membuatku menunggu selama apa, hah? Aku sudah tidak tahan! Belanjaanmu ini berat, tahu!"

"...Aku tidak menyuruhmu membawanya terus'kan? Dan kau membawa belanjaan ke dalam toilet?"

"Jangan mengulur waktu, maniak! Kau tahu maksudku apa! Cepatlah keluar supaya kita bisa pulang!"

Inaho terdengar seperti menggumamkan sesuatu—Slaine cuma menangkap bagian _'perempuan'_.

"Sayangnya aku belum selesai Kou."

"AP—"

"Belum selesai," Inaho terdengar seperti guru yang berusaha menjelaskan bila satu tambah satu sama dengan dua, bukan sebelas.

"GRRRR," Slaine menggeram dan menendang pintu toilet. "Kau pikir aku peduli?! Keluar sekarang atau kudobrak pintu ini dan aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu keluar!"

"...Kau tahu, untuk seorang perempuan, caramu membujukku keluar itu barbar sekali. 0 poin dari 100."

"Siapa yang peduli—"

"Oh, kecuali kalau alasanmu tak sabar begitu karena kau ingin melakukan _itu_ denganku?" kata 'itu' diucapkan dengan nada sugestif. Slaine seketika memerah wajahnya.

"INAHO—"

"Kou, dasar kotor, kau tahu ini tempat umum. Aku tidak tahu seleramu kesana," ngomongnya begitu, tapi Slaine merasa bisa mendengar Inaho menyunggingkan senyum kecil tapi jahilnya yang jarang itu.

"Bukan itu, sialan! Jangan samakan aku denganmu, maniak mesum. Dan kenapa kau yang terdengar bersemangat dengan ide itu!"

"Kata siapa."

Slaine merasa ingin menjambaki rambutnya.

"ARGH, CEPATLAH KELUAR ATAU AKU TAK AKAN MELAYANIMU SEBULAN!"

Sebenarnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Slaine tanpa sadar. Tapi sukses membuat orang-orang di toilet—yang entah bagaimana ceritanya memutuskan untuk tetap di sana menyaksikan pertengkaran suami-istri...tunggu, apa itu ada yang bawa _recorder_ dan _handy cam_?—mengernyit dan meringis. Auh, tidak dilayani sebulan. Turut prihatin padamu, kawan. Istri ngambek itu petaka, apalagi yang modelnya imut-cantik-tapi-galak-banget begini.

"..Memang kau pernah melayaniku? Adanya aku yang melayanimu, bukan?"

Pikiran kolektif rata-rata orang yang berada di toilet adalah _'Astaga, ini cowok nggak sayang_ (variabel di sini bervasiasi, dari nyawa sampai 'harta pusaka') _banget sih'_.

.

* * *

.

Lelaki berkulit gelap ini namanya Kara Ookuri. Bertampang preman berhati tsundere, tapi beruntunglah dia karena masih dianugrahi akal sehat yang cukup paten. Saat ini dalam misi mencari dua teman yang ke toilet tapi tak kembali-kembali.

Jadi coba kalian bayangkan kagetnya dia seperti apa ketika masuk toilet untuk melihat seorang wanita muda, cantik dan manis, sedang menggedor pintu salah satu bilik toilet dengan brutal. Di toilet yang isinya kaum Adam semua.

Dia harus keluar sebentar untuk mengecek kalau-kalau dia salah masuk toilet. Tapi tanda manusia ranting di luar jelas-jelas menunjukkan itu toilet lelaki. Tidak, dia tidak salah masuk toilet kok.

Terus kenapa ada cewek dimari?

Si perempuan menggedor lebih keras. Ookuri maunya menyuruh si nona manis ke toilet sebelah saja—lagian ini toilet cowok—tapi melihat perangainya, dia takut dicakar. Maaf, semacho apapun dia, Ookuri tidak mau badannya dihias luka. Mending kalau luka habis bertengkar, lah ini luka dicakar perempuan. Adanya bukannya bisa dibanggakan, dia malah diketawain habis.

Pertengkaran dua sejoli ini—tebakannya masih pacaran, maksimal pengantin baru—berlangsung lagi beberapa kali. Berkali-kali Ookuri ingin menyela, tapi dia urungkan niat sucinya kalau mengingat lagi dia bisa jadi bakal dicakar. Tapi serius, seseorang, tolong hentikan dua orang ini. Telinga Ookuri tidak perlu dinodai lebih dari ini.

"K-kau—! Melayaniku? Sejak kapan, sialan!"

"Dari dulu'kan?"

"Maaf, tapi apanya yang melayani?! Kau setengah memaksa!"

_'Nah loh,'_ Ookuri membatin berbarengan dengan lelaki lain yang ada di toilet. _'Kok makin drama?'_

"Aku tidak melihat kau menolak."

"K-karena kau licik! Kau berakhir membuatku mau!"

"Nah, artinya aku yang melayani dong?"

_Twisted logic._ Pada detik ini Ookuri memutuskan tidak perlu terlalu serius memikirkan ucapan pasangan yang ini. Lagian buat apa juga dia mengurusi mereka ya?

"D-darimana—-ah, Orenji-iro, jangan membelokkan pembicaraan, cepat keluar!" si perempuan menambahkan dengan suara serak seperti mau menangis. "AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN, SIALAN!"

Dan akhirnya, akhirnya si lelaki yang dipanggil-panggil itu keluar. Si perempuan segera menarik tangan si lelaki dan menjejalkan tas belanjaan di tangannya.

"..Kou, aku belum cuci tangan loh."

Si perempuan membalas terburu-buru sebelum menutup pintu bilik dengan bunyi debam keras.

"BIARIN, ITU UDAH AKU SERING PEGANG. AKU KEBELET."

...hai nona, Ookuri tidak butuh tahu bagian itu. Bener deh.

Si lelaki kemudian menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangan. Pandangan orang-orang yang masih di toilet tanpa sadar terarah padanya. Dan tampaknya si lelaki juga sadar, karena selanjutnya dia berbalik dan tersenyum manis. _Terlalu manis._

Alarm internal Ookuri rusuh seketika. Ini orang sepertinya tipe yang makin manis senyumnya, makin sadis pikirannya.

"Kalian semua," dia memulai. "Aku minta maaf karena pertengkaranku dan istriku sudah membuat kalian terganggu, tapi tolong rahasiakan kejadian ini, ya?"

Dia menambahkan dengan senyum yang sama.

"Lupakan, atau _**aku yang akan membuat kalian melupakannya**_."

Lengkap dengan gerakan jari telunjuk melintasi leher.

Hati Ookuri mencelos. Mampus, ternyata pasangan psikopat.

.

* * *

.

Klancain mengerjap bingung ketika menemukan Slaine bermuka kucel sementara Inaho tampak senang-senang saja ketika kembali lagi. Inginnya bertanya, tapi niat itu diurungkan ketika Inaho menatapnya penuh makna, makna 'jangan tanya karena kamu pasti menyesal nanti'.

Klancain mengantarkan Inaho dan Slaine pulang. Mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa tinggal lama dan titip salam untuk Yuki sebelum pergi lagi. Slaine dan Inaho masuk apartemen dengan wajah lelah—Slaine lebih parah. Mereka memisahkan barang-barang belanjaan, menjejalkan kotak-kotak berisi pernak-pernik yang dibutuhkan untuk resepsi mereka nanti di lemari dengan asal saking lelahnya untuk sekedar menyusun dengan rapi. Selanjutnya, Inaho memasak makan malam sementara Slaine mandi. Mereka lalu makan malam bersama—bagian Yuki disimpankan, dan keduanya pergi tidur lebih awal, sudah terlalu capek dengan kejadian hari ini.

Keduanya tidur terlalu lelap, sampai tak terbangun ketika Yuki pulang.

Besok pagi, Inaho akan menemukan _wallpaper_ tabletnya sudah diganti dengan foto dirinya dan Slaine ketika tidur dengan Slaine memeluknya seperti koala memeluk batang pohon.

Sementara itu, besok siang, Slaine baru menyadari keberadaan kotak kulit kecil berwarna hitam yang disisipkan Klancain dalam salah satu kotak belanjaan mereka ketika memutuskan untuk merapikannya saat Inaho pergi bekerja.

Dan besok sorenya, Klancain bisa ditemukan tersenyum sumringah. Penyebabnya adalah sebuah foto yang dikirimkan Inaho, berfokus pada pergelangan tangannya yang berhias gelang kulit hitam dan permukaan dalam orange cerah, dengan subjek 'terima kasih bantuannya'.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

OMAKE #3

Slaine menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal melihat kotak-kotak yang ditumpuk asal di lemari mereka. Kemarin, dia dan Inaho sudah terlalu capek untuk mengaturnya rapi-rapi sehingga fokus utama mereka cuma memasukkan kotak-kotak ini ke lemari. Tapi ketika Slaine membuka pintu lemari dan melihat lagi bagaimana hasil pekerjaan mereka kemarin... Dia harus mengakui dia agak takjub bagaimana kotak-kotak itu tidak langsung menhambur keluar ketika dia membuka pintu lemari.

Si pemuda berakhir mengeluarkan semuanya lagi. Dia mengecek isinya satu-satu lebih dulu, memisahkannya menjadi dua kelompok, yang aman diletakkan di bagian bawah dan mana yang tidak bisa diletakkan di tumpukan bawah. Slaine baru sampai pada kotak kelima, kotak berisi sepatu dengan hak yang menurut Slaine bisa digunakan untuk membuat seseorang gegar otak, ketika dia menemukan benda itu.

Kotak kecil persegi. Warnanya hitam, sederhana tapi tampak mewah. Slaine mengambilnya lalu menimangnya di tangan. Tidak begitu berat, apa isinya aksesoris? Tapi dia tidak ingat mereka ada mengambil kotak sekecil ini.

Slaine memutuskan untuk membukanya. Toh isinya tidak mungkin bom'kan?

Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gelang. Dari bahan kulit dengan gesper metal mengilap dan plat nama dari bahan sama. Di bagian plat namanya terdapat permata kecil, warnanya biru pucat agak kehijauan. Gelangnya cukup panjang, dapat dililit dua kali kalau di pergelangan tangan Slaine. Di plat namanya, terukir 'K.I.R. &amp; K.S.K.'. Warna gelangnya hitam.

Dengan bagian dalam berwarna orange cerah yang sangat cocok dengan Inaho.

Dalam kotak itu disertakan sebuah kartu kecil. Tulisannya asing di mata Slaine, tapi dia tahu persis ini ulah siapa.

'Tuh, sudah kuwakili membeli. Sana berikan ;)'

**"KLANCAIN CRUHTEO!"**

.

.

.

OMAKE #4

Inaho pulang menemukan Slaine misuh-misuh di sofa sambil memeluk bantal.

Sebagai suami yang baik, Inaho tentu saja berusaha menenangkan dan mencari tahu penyebab kenapa Slaine begini. Dia menghampiri Slaine, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Tidak begitu dekat untuk memberi Slaine privasi.

"Jadi ada apa kali ini?"

"Klancain-san."

Inaho jelas bingung. Ini kenapa Klancain dibawa-bawa? Memang Klancain ada berbuat apa lagi pada Slaine?

"Ada apa?"

"Dia menyebalkan."

Inaho ingin mengiyakan, tapi ditahan dulu. "..Menyebalkan karena?"

"Ya begitu."

Inaho bingung.

"Mm... Dia melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuanmu?"

Slaine mengangguk.

"...Dan hal itu memalukan?"

Slaine mengangguk lebih semangat.

"Tapi kamu tidak bisa apa-apa karena dia sudah melakukan apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Slaine berpikir sebentar.

"...Yah.. Kira-kira?"

"Terus sekarang kamu yang harus menyelesaikan akibat apapun itu yang dilakukan Klancain?"

Slaine langsung memandang sekeliling. "Orenji-iro, kamu tidak menyiapkan kamera tersembunyi di rumah ini'kan?"

"Aku tidak butuh benda seperti itu untuk menebakmu," Inaho otomatis mengangkat tangan untuk menepis bantal yang dilempar Slaine ke arahnya. "...Yang jelas ada apa?"

Slaine setengah bangkit, mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. "Kemarikan tanganmu."

Inaho mengulurkan tangan dengan kebingungan. Slaine kemudian meraihnya, lalu menjejalkan sesuatu ke tangannya. Sang kapten mengerjap bingung melihat kotak hitam yang dijejalkan Slaine.

"Ini...?"

Slaine memalingkan wajah. Tapi dari sini Inaho bisa melihat rona merah mulai menyepuh wajah pucat.

"..Hadiah."

"Dari?"

Slaine bungkam. Otak Inaho bekerja menghubungkan semua ucapan Slaine tadi.

"..Jadi kau berniat membeli ini... Tapi Klancain-san sudah keburu membelinya dan memberikannya padamu?" Mata karat Inaho menyipit. "...Terus kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu," Slaine menggeleng. "Aku.. Erm... Mungkin tak sengaja memerhatikan itu terlalu lama... Lalu Klancain berkesimpulan kalau aku ingin memberikannya padamu... Jadi dia membelinya, lalu menyuruhku memberikannya padamu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak butuh," Inaho menyerahkan kotak itu lagi pada Slaine. "Kan kau yang memerhatikan, kalau begitu kau yang menginginkan."

"Aku mungkin memerhatikannya agak lama dan mungkin aku menginginkannya... Tapi bukan untukku," Slaine mendorong kotak itu lagi ke tangan Inaho. "Orang itu seenaknya membeli ini padahal sudah kubilang jangan... Mana itu uangku pula yang dia gunakan.."

"Uangmu?"

"Gaji sepanjang aku bekerja di kemiliteran Vers," Slaine menunduk. "Dia bilang dia mewakiliku membelinya. Dan itu memang untukmu, oke? Aku memang berpikir itu cocok untukmu," Slaine berpaling lagi. "Aah, buka saja sana!"

Slaine melirik sesekali ketika Inaho akhirnya membuka kotak itu. Dia melihat mata Inaho melebar sedikit, lalu mengeluarkan gelang itu perlahan dari kotaknya.

"..Slaine."

"Y-ya?"

"...Ini.. Apa persisnya?" Inaho bertanya. "Gelang? Atau...?"

Wajah Slaine rasanya terbakar ketika Inaho menunjuk leher sambil menyunggingkan senyum agak iseng.

"I-itu gelang! Gelang! Bukan _collar_! Jangan berpikiran menjurus terus!" dia menambahkan dengan suara pelan. "..Kau suka?"

Inaho masih memerhatikan gelang itu, lalu mengulurkannya ke Slaine. Slaine merasa dadanya agak sakit. Ah, Inaho tak suka ya...

"Pakaikan."

"E-eh?"

"Pakaikan," Inaho mengulangi lagi.

Slaine akhirnya membantu Inaho memakai gelangnya dengan agak ragu. Jari-jarinya bekerja memasangkan gesper dan mengencangkannya dengan cekatan. Slaine harus beberapa kali menahan diri agar tidak menarik tangannya tiba-tiba ketika tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit Inaho.

"Apa terlalu erat?"

"Sudah cukup," Inaho mengangkat tangannya, memandangi plat nama yang sudah berukir. "...Nama kita? Kau yang meminta?"

"Bukan!" Slaine memalingkan wajah lagi. "...itu Klancain.."

"Hmm," Inaho menggumam. Dengan jarinya dia membelai plat nama itu. "...Kaizuka Slaine, eh?"

Slaine merasa wajahnya panas. Tatapan Inaho ketika melihat gelang itu tampak lembut. Begitu juga ketika dia membelai plat namanya. Dia bangun dari kursi, berniat pergi.

"A-Aku ke dapur dulu-"

Tapi tangan kuat menahan pergelangannya. Slaine berbalik dan melihat Inaho menatapnya. Tangannya yang berhias gelang memegangi tangan Slaine. Dia bangun juga dari kursi, mendekati Slaine lalu menciumnya di pipi singkat. Slaine bahkan hampir tak merasakan sentuhan dari bibir Inaho yang agak kering.

"A-A...?" Slaine tergagap sambil menyentuh pipinya yang barusan dicium. Inaho sudah melenggang ke kamar mereka. Tapi sesaat sebelum masuk kamar, dia berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Itu jawabanku untuk gelang ini," dia mengangkat tangannya yang bergelang. "Terima kasih. Aku suka sekali."

Inaho masuk ke kamar. Pintu menutup dengan bunyi pelan.

Slaine jatuh terduduk di kursi lagi. Dia mengambil bantal lalu membenamkan wajahnya di sana untuk membungkam teriakannya. Wajahnya panas sekali.

Tidak ada jalan mundur sekarang. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kaizuka Inaho.

.

* * *

**.**

**Balasan Review Anonymous: **

**Aiko Shimazaki: **Haloo~~ terima kasih reviewnya. Hm, tentang pertanyaannya ini, kami ga bisa jawab langsung ya. Soalnya itu poin penting. Tapi setidaknya dengan yang ini perasaan salah satunya udah jelas ya.

**kyookies:** aduh typo... perasaan waktu diedit sudah ga nemu, tapi tetep aja... #goleran senang anda menikmati fanfic kami, sekarang sudah update, semoga tetap menghibur ya.

**Yato zoldyck:** ini sudah dilanjutin kok. Tentang rate M atau engga... liat-liat aja ya.

.

* * *

**gelang yang dikasih Slaine ke Inaho ini salah satu merch official AZ.


End file.
